The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by Yugioash
Summary: Peter Petegrew has escaped and on the loose. Things are more tense for Harry than ever as he now have to worry about the Rat that betrayed his dad's trust and is responsible for his mother's death, as well as deal with the Dementors that now guard the school. At least Harry's uncle Moony will be there with his dad to help keep an eye on Harry, right? Third story of the series.
1. The Worse Dursley Visit Ever

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

* * *

 **The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Prisoner of Azkaban**

 **The Worst Dursley Visit Ever**

If there is one thing Harry hates more than a visit with his least favorite relatives the Dursleys, it's a few days with his uncle Vernon Dursley's sister Marge.

The day after coming for their annual visit with the Dursleys, Vernon announced that his sister was coming to visit a few days before James and Harry was due to leave the Dursley house.

According to Vernon, he tried to negotiate with Marge for another time, but Marge wouldn't budge as she already miss seeing Dudley's birthday twice, and days that Harry and James were still there that Marge was to come and visit was the only time she had available to visit.

Harry hated Marge. Normally Marge lives in the country in a house with a large garden where she bred bulldogs and only visits once a year from what Harry been told as she couldn't bare to leave her bulldogs.

The last time she visited the same time James and Harry were with the Dursleys was before James started working for Hogwarts and Marge spend her whole visit badmouthing Harry's dad saying he was a no good person and let one of her bulldogs chase Harry up the tree he was forced to stay until James came to his rescue all because he accidentally stepped on his tail.

Since then James tried to make sure they never visit the Dursleys the same time Vernon's sister visited. But now that Harry started Hogwarts, their time to visit the Dursleys has been limited to only the summer, Harry just knew it was a matter of time the two visits combine once more.

The day Marge was due to visit, Harry and James came down from their joint bedroom for breakfast. Normally James stayed in the Dursley's guestroom while Harry gets what use to be Dudley's second bedroom, but due to Marge's visit, James had to move into the same room as his son, which neither complained about.

Harry had already send Hedwig to stay with his uncle/godfather Sirius—also known as Uncle Padfoot to Harry—for the remaining time of the visit, which wasn't hard since the Dursleys had finally let Hedwig travel at night to catch mice and deliver messages after getting tired of hearing the poor snow owls hoot and make loud noises whenever she was locked up in her cage.

Sirius wasn't really Harry's uncle, but he along with another one of James' best friends Remus—whom Harry called Uncle Moony—helped James raised Harry after his mother Lilly was murdered, and Harry came to see them as more like uncles than Vernon.

"I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train will be here at ten," Vernon said—who was a large beefy man. He turned to James and Harry. "You two better behave while she's here."

Even dressed as Muggles, Harry and James would stick out like a soar thumb around the Durlseys. Vernon Dursley was this big man with a double chin and red hair (although no where near as red as the Weasley's hair). His wife Petunia Dursley was a blonde with a horse like face and long neck. Finally there was their son Dudley who looked more like a pink pig with blonde hair than human.

Whereas Harry and James, both had black messy hair and facial features. The only difference was that Harry inherit his mother's green eyes and nose, as well as a thin lightning shape scar Harry had on his forehead from the night his mother was killed by an evil wizard name Voldemort, who came to kill him but failed.

"Well Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet. "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"

"No," said Duddley, whose attention was to the television placed in their kitchen for a welcome-home-for-the-summer present to him.

"Duddly got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow tie.

Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder before leaving.

"Dad, do we really have to go through this?" Harry asked as they headed back up to their shared room to get ready. "Couldn't we finish this visit some other time."

"Sorry, kiddo, but no can do," James said.

"But I hate Uncle Vernon's sister," Harry complained. "She's almost as bad as the portrait of Uncle Padfoot's mum."

James chuckled at Harry's comment. The first time Harry saw the portait of Sirius' mother, it was when Harry was a toddler while they were staying with Sirius. The portrait normally was covered up, but of course Harry being a curious child somehow uncovered it, and the portrait started screaming and yelling at the strange disturbance, which frightened Harry so much he ran crying to him and Sirius.

"Don't worry, Harry, it's just for three days, then we'll go home," James said. "Tell you what, behave around Vernon's sister, and the next time we go to Diagon Alley, I'll get you some Chuddley Cannon Quidditch Robes."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Okay."

James chuckled as he thought to himself, _Works every time._

They went to their rooms and tried to make themselves as Muggle like and presentable as they could. They even tried to brush his hair down, which wasn't easy as their hair was just naturally messy. James even dressed in a brown muggle suit Vernon let him borrow. Since James' profession can be pass off as a Muggle job, Vernon was willing to let James tell his sister a about him being a professor in Astronomy as long as James looked the part of a Muggle who works at a university as an astronomy professor.

After ten minutes, Aunt Petunia shrieked up the stairs for them to get down there to welcome their guest.

"Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped at Harry. "And for god's sake James, fix your tie!"

James grumbled about having to fix his tie as he did as he was told.

All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car's doors and footsteps on the garden path.

Harry got the door without being told as he wanted to have less eye contact with Marge as possible. Harry had hoped that if he did that much, maybe he can get through the next three weeks without any accidental magic.

On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like her brother: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his. In one hand she held an enormous suiteca se, tucked under the other was an old evil-tempered bulldog.

"Oh, you're here," Marge looked at James. "I see you _try_ to make yourself look more presentable than last time."

"Nice to see you again, too, Marge," James said. "May I take your suitcase?"

Marge was hesitant at first, as if trying to find out if this was some kind of trick. Once she was satisfied that it wasn't, she tossed James her suitcase, who was happy to take it up stairs.

"Now, where's my Dudders?" roared Marge. "Where's my neffy-poo?"

Dudley came waddling down the hall his blonde hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins, and a twenty-pound note that Harry guess was bribe money. Marge seized her nephew in a tight one arm hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.

"Petunia!" shouted Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat stand to give her sister-in-law kiss on the cheek greeting.

Vernon came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door and James came back down the stairs after taking Marge's suitcase to her room.

 _This is going to be a long three days._ Harry thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you go. The first chapter of the new story.


	2. Marge Blows Up & the Knightly Bus

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

* * *

 **The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Prisoner of Azkaban**

 **Marge Blows Up & the Knightly Bus**

It was tea time when Marge first talk to Harry, and that was only after Ripper growled at him.

"So!" she barked. "Your father manage to keep custody of you after all."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said.

The last time they were in the same house, Marge kept talking about how James will lose custody if he doesn't get his life straight and start working.

"Probably only after getting that job at the university," Marge said. "I really don't see why you still let these two visit, Petunia. If it was up to me, I would kick them to the curve the moment they take first step at the porch."

That basically what it been like for the next three days. Marge sizing up James and Harry.

Pure torture.

Harry tried to keep his distance with Marge, which never was easy as Marge kept wanting to keep an eye on him and comparing him to Dudley.

It was much to their relief when the final day of James and Harry's visit came around. But of course Marge ruined that too. Normally they leave first thing in the morning. However, Marge insisted that the two stay at least until dinner before leaving.

"I'm surprise how much you straighten yourself out, Potter," Marge admitted after having James explain about what exactly he teach. "It's a shame your wife never got the chance to. Then maybe she can redeem herself as a proper woman."

Suddenly the wine glass in Marge's hand broke. The reason wasn't James but rather Harry. After hearing Marge tried to size Harry's dad up, Harry was near the line of breaking, and switching stories to how bad his mum was… well that was the breaking point.

"Oh, look at the time," James said. "Harry and I must really go."

"It be a miracle your son doesn't turn out as dead weight and dead like his mother," Marge continued, ignoring James as Petunia cleaned up. "It's like with the dogs. No matter how much one parent change the child could end up like the other."

"My mum was not no good!" Harry yelled.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Vernon, who had gone very white at this point. He emptied a bottle into his sister's new glass. "You two," he snarled at Harry and James. "Don't you two have somewhere else to be."

"Yeah, we do," James said.

"Hold on one second," Marge hiccupped looking at Harry swelling with enjoyment with his outburst. "Go on, boy, go on. Prove to me your mother wasn't no-good."

"That's enough Marge," James snapped. "Let's go Harry!"

"Seems like nothing has change," Marge said. "Same ol' Potters. Trying to be the boss of—"

Marge stopped as words seemed to fail her, and for a good reason. Marge had started swelling up like a balloon. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, her mouth stretched too tightly for speech—next, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls. Then she started to rise off her chair and into the ceiling.

"Marge! No!" Vernon yelled as he seized.

"Harry, get our stuff," James said.

Harry nodded and tore through the living room up the stairs. Harry came down with both trunks and owl cage. And just in time too as James deflated Marge and had manage to readjust Marge's memory with the memory charm so she wouldn't remember to night.

"Good night, Vernon and Petunia. See you next year," James said as he helped Harry get their stuff out of the house."

"I'm sorry dad," Harry cried once they were far enough that private drive was no longer in site.

"It's okay, Harry." James said. "Fortunately it was accidental magic, so they won't expel you for using magic out of school, but you might get a warning."

Harry nodded.

"Now, come on. How about we take the knight bus home," James said.

"Okay," Harry agreed.

…

The knightly bus looked like your basic tripple decker violently purple bus that acted as a transportation for Wizards and witches who needs a non-magical form of transportation.

Harry and James waited at the bus stop and not too long later one stopped in front of them. A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, emergency transport for witches and wizards that are stranded. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor evening."

"Hello Stan," James said. "My son and I need a ride to Godric Hollow please."

"Very well then," Stan said.

…

The trip wasn't any more pleasant than Marge's Visit. The bus seem to literally flew through the streets, dodging muggles every which way, and the Driver name Ernie Prang. There were a few stops before they made it to Godric Hollow where James told them where to stop.

Once there, James paid Stan and they left the bus.

As expected, there was a letter from the Ministry already there for Harry.

James picked it up and read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that you have perform a swelling curse at your Aunt and uncle's place this evening on a Muggle.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside the school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays!"

Yours Sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper use of Magic office  
Ministry of magic

"See Harry, no fret," James said.

"Dad, this means the next time I loose control, I can be expelled." Harry said.

"Relax, Harry," James said. "Come on. I'll make us up a cup of hot chocolate before I floo-call Sirius to let him know Hedwig can come home."

That cheered Harry up. He may of lost his chance for Chudley Cannon Quidditch Robes, but at least this evening wasn't a total lost.


	3. Potters & Weasleys Goes to Egypt

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

* * *

 **Potters & Weasleys Goes to Egypt**

The next few weeks been rather peaceful. Harry tried his best to prevent another outburst and got through his summer homework. One thing Harry was looking forward to was spending the rest of his summer vacation with his friends. At least with Ron and Neville. The last Harry heard Hermione's parents took her to France for the summer.

One morning Harry and James were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a good breakfast when Ministry Owl came with the Daily Prophet. James opened it up to read.

"Looks like Arthur won some Galleons," James chuckled.

Harry look up from his eggs and bacon. "What do you mean?"

James read the article he was referring to outloud:

 **Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual _Daily Prophet_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the _Daily Prophet,_ "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. We're even hoping to bring a couple of our family friends if they agree."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

At that moment, a large gray owl crashed through the open window. James and Harry immediately recognized it as Erol, the Weasley family Owl.

Harry rushed to the owl and found a letter addressed to him in Ron's handwriting.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm guessing you and your dad heard the news. I still can't believe dad won se ven hundred galleons the Daily Prophet._

 _Anyways I send this letter to tell you my parents are willing to let you and your dad come with us to Egypt as your early thirteenth present. We would of asked Neville and Hermione too, but as you know Hermione is spending the holidays in France and Neville said his grandmother planning to spend it with his family._

 _I hope your dad says yes._

 _Ron_

 _P.S. Dad want you to know that after we return we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron instead of going straight home. That way we can get our school supplies for the remaining Summer break and go straight to King Cross this September 1st._

Harry showed it to his dad.

"Can we go?" Harry begged. "Can we?"

James looked over the letter and smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt since they invited us as your thirteenth birthday present. But we'll have to make a withdraw from Gringotts, so they don't spend all their winnings on us through the trip."

Harry literally jumped out of his seat excited as he wrote a response back to Ron.

…

Two days later Harry and James arrived at the Weasley family house to stay for the night before taking a Portkey to Egypt. For the trip, Arthur put a shrinking charm on each of their trunks so they would shrink down to fit in the palm of your hand so they could keep it in their backpacks since they weren't going home anytime soon.

Erol Hedwig and Percy's owl Hermes already started their flight to Egypt where they'll meet their owners. Although Ron had doubts that Erol would make the trip as the poor old owl don't do long distant travels too well.

"I'm not looking forward to Portkey travel," Ron grumbled.

The last time Ron and Harry travel through Portkey Ron broke his first wand.

"You did bring your wand holster this time though, right?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"Okay, everyone, I got our Portkey," Arthur said holding up an old ragged book.

Harry didn't have to be told it was a portkey. Most portkeys were rugged old stuff or anything Muggles consider trash so that they don't normally touch them.

Too get a portkey normally cost a traveler's fee—depending on how far you plan to travel with it—unless the Ministry approves to have one send for a wizard or witch in need of an emergency portkey travel. For one to go to go to a Romania or Egypt would cost the Weasleys their savings, which is why they normally planned them once a year or get a foo-connection to where either Charlie or Bill lives at since it was easier to get one to family.

"Alright, everyone grabs on," Arthur said. "The Portkey is due to leave any minute."

Everyone did and immediately they were jerked into the air. Everything was spinning out of control as they flew through the air before everyone crashed landed on desert sand.

Harry quickly decided he hate Portkey traveling in a desert as he was coughing out sand. It didn't help that it had to be hundreds of degrees out and immediately Harry was sweating and thirsty.

"Mom! Dad! Mr. Potter!"

A tall thin man with red flaming hair wore in a long ponytail with an earing with a fang danling from his ear and wearing dragon hide boots showed up with enough cammels for everyone. He was swearing light and breezy robes, which Harry guessed made him feel cooler in the desert air.

"Glad you guys made it," he greeted.

"Bill!" the Weasley sibling ran over to greet their oldest brothers—except Percy who just greeted his brother casually and formally. Even Mrs. Weasley greeted her oldest son with a hug as Mr. Weasley patted him on the back.

Harry knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw Bill last Christmas break (unlike most of the Weasley siblings who stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas and Charlie who was in Romania), but it was obvious for them it was a few months too long for them.

"Professor Potter, Harry, nice to see you two again," Bill said.

"Nice to see you again too, Bill," James said. "And please, Bill. I'm no longer your professor and we're not in school, so you can call me James."

"Sorry Pro—I mean James," Bill said. "Force of habit that I haven't been able to break while working here in Egypt for Gringotts. How are you doing Harry?"

"Better since I got away from the Dursleys," Harry said.

"Vernon's sister decided to schedule a visit the same time we were staying," James said. "Needless to say it the visit was more troublesome than usual."

"Ah—" Bill said. "Well come on, I got us some camels to take us to the closest wizarding czar."

Everyone got on a camel, although Bill helped Ginny on hers and they headed through the hot desert heat.

"You guys are in lock," Bill said. "We curse break quite a few tombs that were discovered you could see."

"That's great, dear, but I really wish you let me cut your hair," Molly said.

"Mom, I told you, long hair is the style here," Bill argued.

This lasted until they reached a muggle shopping district where the returned the camels where Bill rented them before taking them to the magical shopping district. Like Diagon alley, the magical shopping area was hidden from muggle eye, only in Egypt the a secret entrance was a hidden passage in a underground tomb. They even only could enter with a tap by a wand on a symbol of a cross with a loop on top Bill said that muggles called an Ahku that opened up a gate way.

"It was design this way so even Muggle tourist, scientist, or grave robbers wouldn't accidentally stumble their way here," Bill explained. "You'd be surprise how many muggles explored the tomb and yet never realize they were just within footsteps of a magical community."

The passageway opened up to a set of steps that leads up to the magical shopping district. Once everyone gone through the passageway closed up.

Unlike Diagon Alley, where all the stores were all stores, the shopping district here was tents that look small on the outside but once you head inside it reveals to be large and spacious like a house. There were also carts and stands between each tent with unique artifacts they were selling.

"Hello, young men," one sales' wizard greeted Harry and Ron. "What would you say if you can get Sneakascope small enough to fit in your pocket for only seven sickles. A fair deal and an offer you'll only get today."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes, sir," said the wizard. "With these no dark wizard or witch could catch you off guard."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and took out their coins to pay the man for two sneakascopes. Harry also paid for one more to send to Neville since his birthday was the day before Harry's.

"Okay, you two," James said dragging Ron and Harry away from the stand before they were tricked to buy something else with their allowances.

Bill escorted them to his camp, which was outside of the shopping district but within view with some of the Pyramids, which Bill told Harry was where Ancient Egyptian Wizards and Witches (or magicians as the Muggle Egyptians refer to them as) to store some of the most magical and sometimes most dangerous objects for the pharaoh.

"Here's my tent," Bill said referring to the tent at the far end.

Inside was well air conditioned. It was Scarlette and gold—Gryffindor colors—with Many Egyptian stuff all over the place. There was a bed, a table and other stuff for Bill to live off of, as well as temporary bunks enough for everyone.

"Bill, honey, you really should clean up," Molly said. Harry guess it was this messy when they visited last winter.

"Molly, dear, leave him be," Arthur said.

"I can't wait to see the pyramids," Fred said.

"Yeah, maybe we can trap Percy there," George agreed.

"You will certainly not!" Molly yelled.

"We'll see the tombs tomorrow," Bill said.

"Sounds good," James said.

"I bet Hermione will be so jealous we're here," Ron said.

"That's for sure," Harry agreed. It was no secret in the wizarding world that Egypt has a lot of ancient history behind magic that goes back to the pharaohs.


	4. James Receives Bad News

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **James Receives Bad News**

If it wasn't for the desert heat, Harry would love Egypt. The tombs were fascinating and the shopping district that Bill called the Bizarre always had something interesting.

The Weasley and Potters even celebrated Harry's birthday in Egypt by exploring a tomb that Bill had recently cleared for Gringotts. Most of his presents ended up being something each member of the Weasley family got at the Bizarre but Harry did get a few gifts from his friends back in England too.

Hermione had send Harry a black lether case with silver words stamped across it reading _Broomstick Service kit_. Sirius had send Harry some practical joke stuff—which Harry didn't have much time to enjoy as Fred and George kept borrowing them to prank Percy.

Andromeda send Harry come candy that wouldn't melt in the desert heat. Tonks send Harry a new sneakascope, unaware that Harry and Ron bought themselves ones in Egypt. Neville even send Harry some new Seeker gloves. He also got a prescribe magazine from the Quibber, which Harry guess was from Luna Lovegood—a Ravenclaw from Ginny's year that they befriended last year.

The most interesting gift had to be from Hagrid, which was a book called Monster Books of Monsters. Unfortunately for the whole Weasley and Potter families, the book turned out to be an actual monster that the moment Harry opened started attacking them until James stunned it long enough for Harry to tied up. It didn't help that Harry's and Ron's pocket sneakascopes as well as the sneakascope Harry got from Tonks kept going off and spinning the whole time.

Remus for some reason send Harry a brand new book called: _The Essential Defense Against the Dark Art_. Although Harry wouldn't say it was new as it look like Remus got it from the second hand shop.

Harry didn't complained though since he actually prefer to have something second hand as in the past he always felt bad of having so much stuff brand new while he watch Ron and his family having to get second hand school supplies with an exception of when a Weasley child becomes Prefect or Headboy. Then they are awarded with new school supplies.

But James wouldn't normally give Harry something from the second hand shops as they're normally for those who comes from poor families or orphanages. But since Remus normally has a hard time maintaining a good job because the moment his bosses find out he's a werewolf he was fired, or he been let go because he kept taking a week off every month whenever full moon is due, James don't complain about his best friend buying Harry second-hand stuff.

The same day Hogwarts letters came in along with Percy's brand new Headboy Badge. So the party ended up a double celebration for Harry turning thirteen and Percy becoming headboy.

Ron and Harry also got permission slips for Ron's parents and James to sign for Hogsmeade trips as well as a list of new spellbooks for their third year of Hogwarts including a new book for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which just so happens to be what Remus send him, _Intermediate Transfiguration_ , _Standard Book of Spells Grade Three_ , _Monster Book of Monsters_ (which explain why Hagrid send Harry a copy), for Ron's Divination class _Defogging the Future_ , and for Harry's Muggles Studies Class: _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_.

"You actually signed up for Muggles studies?" Bill asked Harry.

"Yeah, I thought I might get a better understanding of my Muggle Heritage if I take the class than I would normally get from staying with the Dursleys," Harry explained.

"Well, that's the class to help you there," Bill said. "I signed up for the class myself when I was in Hogwarts."

Things were pretty much normal until one day an owl flew into the tent and drop a letter at James' lap.

"Was that a Ministry," Percy said.

"Who is it from dad?" Harry asked.

"From Sirius," James said.

James opened the letter and read it. When he finished his eyes widened.

"Molly, Arthur, may I speak to you two—in private," James said.

James Molly and Arthur headed out leaving the kids in the tent.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ron asked.

"It must be something serious if Dad doesn't share what Uncle Padfoot wrote," Harry explained.

…

"Okay, James, what was in your letter?" Arthur asked once they were out of hearing range from their kid.

James sighed. "Wormtail has escaped."

Molly gasped as Arthur's eyes widened. They knew Wormtail from the same order James and Lilly worked in with Molly's brothers.

"But—wasn't he heavily guarded?" Molly asked.

"He was! They don't know what happened," James said.

"Do they want us to come home early?" Arthur asked.

"No. According to Sirius, Fudge thinks it might be safer for Harry stay on vacation out of country until you are scheduled to come back in case Wormtail is still in the country, which I hate to admit but I agree," James said.

"So what's the problem?" Molly asked.

"The problem is that Fudge also assigned Dementors to head toward the school to guard from Wormtail," James said. "And he's sending them to guard the Hogwarts Express during it's journey to Hogwarts."

"You got to be kidding me," Arthur said. "Surely he knows Harry would be extra vulnerable to those things because of his history, right?"

"That's what Padfoot told him, but Fudge insist that this was necessary," James said.

"Maybe you can ask Dumbledore to have some professors return to the school with the students to help keep an eye on the Dementors," Molly said.

James thought about it and had to agree that was a good idea. "Good idea, Molly. And I think I know just the person to request to have on the train. I'll send Dumbledore an owl tonight, when the kids are asleep."

"Speaking of the kids, how should we break the news to them," Arthur said. "We can't keep the fact Wormtail has escaped a secret from them, especially once the news is in the Daily Prophet."

"We'll tell them just that. That Sirius has alerted us that the death eater and former spy for the Dark Lord known as Peter Petegrew has escaped from Azkaban," James said. "That should be enough to keep them from asking questions—at least for now."

"James, are you sure you don't want to go ahead and tell Harry the full truth," Arthur said. "Harry is very curious and smart for his age. He's going to eventually find out Wormtail's connection to you and Lilly and his responsibility for his mother's death."

"I know, Arthur, and I promise though—if Harry ever does start digging further into the story," James said. "but I really don't think now is a good time for it Harry just turned thirteen, and we're still on Holiday. I think the best we can do is make sure he enjoy it with his friends while he still can."

Molly and Arthur nodded to the idea.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the slowdown on the updates. Yesterday I been busy to where I was only able to update once, and today was my birthday and I been spending it with my family. I hope you guy enjoy.


	5. Another Trip to Diagon Alley

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Another Trip to Diagon Alley**

James was right when he said the kids wouldn't question them after giving them a vague news on Peter Petegrew. At least he was right about most of the kids as Fred and George kept pressing on for more information—which ended when Molly threatened to ground them and have them stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the Summer if they keep investigating.

They had to leave Egypt nine days before the semester started so James could make it to Hogwarts in time for teacher's preparation week. It was a shame to Harry and the rest of the Weasley children to leave Bill, but the oldest Weasley gave them something to look forward too next summer as he promised to try and get some time off so he can visit them for a change.

Arthur even made a deal with Bill that if he does manage to pull that off, he'll use the remaining winnings they had left to get tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup that same summer for everyone—including Hermione Neville and the second oldest Weasley Child Charlie if possible.

Now the Weasleys and Potters were back in London after taking a rather hard Portkey travel back to England. James didn't stay long however for the weekly preparation before the semester started (as James wasn't among the professors watching over the train), so Harry was stuck with the Weasleys for the remainder of the vacation, naturally, at the Leaky Cauldron where they will be staying at the upper levels that acts as a hotel for wizards and witches needing a place to stay in London.

Everyone had their own rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, except for the twins—who insisted of staying in the same rooms (Harry Ron and Ginny made a bet it was so the two of them can plot a prank on Percy)—and of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After they returned to England Harry and Ron send two owls to see when Hermione and Neville were available so they can go shopping together. Fortunately they were available second to the last day of the holidays before having to go to Hogwarts.

Harry got up that morning and met up with the Weasleys for breakfast. The plan was to meet with the Neville, Neville's grandmother, and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. What he didn't expect was to find them already down in the Pub area of the Leaky Cauldron when he got there.

"Harry!" Neville yelled as he and Hermione sat with an elderly woman at one of the tables, eating breakfast.

Harry rushed over and greeted his friends.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Great, Mrs. Longbottom, thanks for asking," Harry said.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I think he's still asleep upstairs," Harry said. "He's not use to having a room where he doesn't have to wake to his brothers and sister roaming around the halls. None of the Weasleys are."

"I can believe that," Neville said getting a look from Hermione. "What? It's true. The Burrow isn't exactly a quiet place—even in wizarding standards."

"It's true," Harry said. "Throughout our stay in Egypt, Bill kept saying how he almost forgot what it's like to live with so many people in one place."

"I still can't believe you went with Ron and his family to Egypt," Hermione said.

"Believe it Hermione," Ron said walking up to them and taking a seat before adding sarcastically to Harry. "Nice of you not to wake me up, Harry."

"Sorry," Harry responded.

"Hello Ron," Mrs. Longbottom greeted. "Where are your parents?"

"They should be down here soon," Ron said. "Percy, Fred and George already got their stuff after we return so they're just shopping for Ginny and me."

Harry remembered that. Percy didn't want to wait to go school supply shopping, and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Fred and George shop around Diagon Alley unless it included school supplies, so they got their school supplies as well as a few practical joke stuff Fred and George found.

Ginny, Molly, and Arthur showed up. And they headed to Gringotts for Neville to get his money and Hermione to have her's transfers. Harry at the lobby since his dad already got him enough coins to get him through two semesters.

Once they were done there, everyone went their separate ways for supply shopping, starting at Flurish and Blotts for their books, agreeing to meet up at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get fitted into some new (or second-hand) robes since Harry and Ron had out grown their old robes by a couple of inches—which for Ron was saying something since the robes he inherit from his brother Bill came up short on him when he first got them.

Normally the bookshop window had the display of gold embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs. But today they had a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of Monster Books of Monsters.

When they entered, the manager came hurrying toward them.

"Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "We need four Monster books of Monster…"

"Actually we only need three," Harry said.

The manager looked like he was about to cry as he headed to the cage.

"Aren't you still taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Neville asked.

"I am," Harry said. "But Hagrid send me a copy for my birthday."

"Don't remind me," Ron said. "It took us forever to catch that thing."

"Uncle Moony also send me a copy of the book listed for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said.

The manager came back with three Monsters Books of Monsters looking like he was in a fight with a werewolf with his clothes shredded and handed them their three books. He also was happy to get them the rest of their supplies that were less lethal and got them a good deal on something to bind the monster books of monsters.

"I still can't believe you're taking three classes," Ron said to Hermione who got her books for Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Ruins. "Most Ravenclaws don't even take that many classes."

"Just be glad Harry talked her into taking three classes instead of all five," Neville said. "We might never see her this semester."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Hermione said.

"Seriously, Hermione, you're best off not taking all five extra courses," Harry said. "They organize those classes based off the free time each house would have without those courses which is why they normally recommend to take two. Just taking three would be a tight squeeze. But four or five—forget it."

"I get it!" Hermione said. "I'm better off with the three I agree to take."

They pass by the store that normally sells Quidditch Supplies only to find a large crowd there. Naturally, being fans of the magical sport, Harry and Ron headed over to check it out.

They manage to squeeze through and got a glimpse of what everyone was looking at. There was a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent brook Ron and Harry had ever seen in their lives.

"Just come out—prototype—" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a young boy who was swinging off his father's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favorites for the world.

However, Harry and Ron didn't need to be told as they even know what everyone was talking about. Growing up with the magical sport of Quidditch Ron and Harry had often tried to keep up with the latest production of racing brooms. But that didn't stop them from reading the sign next to the broom:

 **THE FIREBOLT**

This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamline, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, gibing the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has a acceleration of 150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable Braking Charm. Price on request.

"What's the chance your dad ordering these for Hogwarts like he did with the Nimbus Two Thousands?" Ron asked.

During their first year of Hogwarts, Harry's dad bought the school twenty-eight brand new Nimbus Two Thousands to be used as school brooms by every house so that Harry as well as any first year that are approved to join their house team with a proper broom

"Unlikely. Twenty-eight firebolts probably will cost ten times more than the Nimbus Two Thousands," Harry said.

"Then how about just seven new Firebolts for Gryffindor team," Ron suggested.

"Not likely," Harry argued. "Besides I don't think dad would even buy me a firebolt as long as my Nimbus 2000s is still in good shape."

"Come on you two!" Hermione showed up to drag Harry and Ron from the Quidditch store so they could replenish their potion suples at the Apothecary.

"Not including the money I have for new robes, I think I have enough coins to finally get myself an owl or a cat," Hermione said.

"You're finally getting yourself a school approved pet?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. Out of the four of them, Ron and Hermione were the only ones with no pets to take to Hogwarts, as Neville had his toad Trevor and Harry had his owl Hedwig.

"Same here," Ron said. "Just an owl I mean. I'm not really a fan of cats. I saved some coins from the trip to finally get one so I don't have to depend on Erol to deliver my letters."

"And your parents are okay with that?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Mum wants me to save it for something more important, but dad convinced her that since it's my money I can spend it on an owl if I want. Besides I think Mum just wanted to be the one to buy me my own first owl when I become the next Weasley to be named prefect—or so she hopes."

Harry, Neville and Hermione didn't argue against it. It wasn't an unknown secret that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had put money inside incase Ron, Ginny become Prefects, or by miracle Fred or George Headboy/Headgirl so they can get either of them something new as a reward like they did for Bill Charlie and Percy.

They headed to the magical animal shop so that Hermione and Ron could get their pets. Hermione decided to see what kind of cats the shop had before checking the owls, but Ron went straight for the owls as it came to be obvious he was looking forward to having his own owl for once.

After a bit, Ron ended up getting this small gray owl—mostly because it seems attach to Ron from the moment it lay eyes on him and wouldn't stop hooting and disturbing the other owls until he did. It didn't help that an orange cat the Witch in charge of the shop called Crookshanks scared off all of the other owls away—but the little gray one. Needless to say, Ron wasn't too happy about it.

Harry and Neville had to bite their lips to keep themselves from laughing.

"Shut up!" Ron said.

"Hey, you wanted an owl," Harry said.

"Yeah, a full size owl, not this," Ron held up his cage. The new owl hooted excitedly. "Oh shut up."

Hermione finally showed up carrying an enormous ginger cat in her arms—which was clamped around it tightly.

"You _bought_ that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" said Hermione.

Neville and Harry kept their mouths shut. Neville's family never were much into cats—mostly because it's tradition for them to keep pet toads, and the only cat Harry was aware of his dad had was one that lived with them until Voldemort killed Harry's mother Lilly. But even they can tell the cat wasn't exactly _gorgeous._

This cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. Now that it wasn't scaring off owls it was actually purring in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione! That thing scared off all of the owls, leaving me with this!" Ron held up his new owl who hooted excitedly.

"He didn't mean too, did you Crookshanks?" said Hermione.

"Besides Ron, it looks to me that the cat did your new friend a favor," Harry joked.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron responded.

They headed off to meet everyone else for their new robes. Of course the moment Ginny saw Ron's new owl, she fell in love with it.

"Oh, Ron, is that your new owl? He's cute!" Ginny said. "What's his name?"

"I haven't name him yet," Ron grumbled.

"How about we call him Pigwidgeon," Ginny said. "Pig for short."

Ron's new owl hooted excitedly as he loved the name as it flutter around in it's cage.

Harry and Neville were now struggling not to laugh. Even Hermione had to clamp her mouth to keep herself from giggling. It wasn't anything against the name Ginny suggested, but rather of how it seem to go well with Ron's new owl.

"Okay, fine! He's called Pig," Ron said. "Can we go get our robes now?"

"Hold on, I want to show mum and dad your new owl!" Ginny headed to get Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Molly Weasley fell in love with Pig too, until Ron had to leave his owl in her hands while he was fitted into his robes and Pig annoyed her with his constant hooting. Arthur was just glad that Ron saved up his vacation money to get a pet instead of begging them for one—which Mrs. Weasley had to admit was true.

Of course when Fred and George found out Ron they weren't too happy about it.

"How come Ron got a new owl?" Fred asked.

"Yeah! How come we can't have one when now Ron has one!" George complained.

"Ron has his own owl because he managed to save enough of his vacation money for one," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "If you two want an owl of your own, you'll save your money for one instead of spending it all on stuff for your pranks!"

Percy on other hand was glad that his youngest brother took the initiative to buy one for once. Which got on Ron's nerve as Percy made it sound like he never took the initiative to do something once in his life.

Dinner that night was enjoyable by far. Tom the innkeeper of the inn put four tables together in in the parlor where the seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione Neville and Mrs. Longbottom ate their way through five courses.

"By the way, Harry," Neville said. "I never got a chance to thank you for the pocket sneakascope."

"So it got to you in one piece?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Grandma actually jumped with joy when she saw what you send me. She even made a joke: 'Maybe next time you can find trouble for Harry instead of trouble finding him.'"

Harry choked on his drink.

"Hey dad, how are we getting to King Cross tomorrow?" Fred asked. "We don't have the family car with us."

"The Ministry has that covered," said Mr. Weasley. "They're providing us a couple of cars as a favor."

"You boys better be packed," Mrs. Weasley said. "I will be checking to make sure you're packed."

They headed up after dinner to eat and get ready for tomorrow and go to bed. Except for Harry as Arthur pulled him aside.

"Harry listen, tomorrow on the train—there will be Dementors assigned to it to guard the students—"

"I'm guessing it has to do with Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

Arthur nodded. "As you know, Dementors don't always depict the difference between good and evil when it comes to those with horrible history, which is also why Dumbledore has assign professors on the train—to keep the students safe from the Dementors. Unfortunately, your father couldn't be one of them, but he wanted me to tell you that because of your history making yourself highly vulnerable to the Dementors, he thinks it might be best for you to stay near a teacher during the whole trip."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"Your father doesn't think of you as a weak little child Harry, he just doesn't trust the Dementors being anywhere near you since you don't know any spells that works on them."

"I understand, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Good," Mr. Weasley said. "Also, considering what happened to Ginny last year, I think Molly would appreciate it if you let her stay with you guys throughout the trip too. Just don't tell Ginny I request it."

"I understand, Mr. Weasley," Harry responded. "I'll suggest Ginny sitting with to her tomorrow that way if she agrees or not it be by her choice."

"Good boy," Arthur said. "Now off to bed. And Harry, please try to avoid trouble this year."

Harry nodded and headed up. He didn't need to be told twice. Harry had already figured that since Pettigrew was supposedly a death eater and supporter of Voldemort, it would mean Harry will be a more likely target of his.

* * *

 **A/N:** To the readers who celebrate christmas tomorrow since I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow "MERRY CHRISTMAS". To those who don't celebrate Christmas but does have a holiday coming up to celebrate: "HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"


	6. Dementors Changes Everything

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Dementors Changes Everything**

Tom woke Harry the next morning along with Hermione, Neville and the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry got dressed and had a hard time persuading Hedwig to get back in her cage. Once he manage to get the Snow Owl in her cage, Harry headed down to breakfast where Mrs. Weasley was telling some story about love potions to Ginny and Hermione.

As soon as everyone was up and ready, everything became chaotic as they tried to get all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase along with Hedwig, Percy's Screech Owl Hermes, and Ron's new owl Pig—who were perched in their cages and only Pig seem happy about it. Even Neville had a hard time keeping track of Trevor and getting his trunk down the stairs.

Harry was about to ask Hermione where Crookshanks was when he heard spitting and hissing loudly next to the trunks.

"I had to put him in there since I won't be able to carry him and my stuff onto the platform," Hermione said. "I'll let him out in the train."

"You better not!" Ron argued. "There's no way I'm sitting near that _thing_ unless he's in that basket!"

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here," he said.

At that point everyone got out to pile up in the cars. Neville and his grandmother had their own transportation, so Harry Ron and Hermione had to pile in a car with Percy.

The journey to King's cross was very uneventful and it didn't help that the cars were pretty much ordinary. It actually made Harry miss the Weasley car, which was magically enhanced to hold all seven weasley members and him plus their trunks and owls, and probably Neville and Hermione if Mr. Weasley wanted it to.

They reached King cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic light.

Neville and his grandmother met up with them and they headed to the station.

"Right then," Mr. Weasley said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platform between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier, as did Harry. The reason was that Muggles wouldn't think twice if they disappeared after leaning on the platform. At the most they would think Harry and Mr. Weasley had somehow fallen by accident and left in embarrassment.

In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Percy and Ginny showed up next, panting as if they had taken a run to the platform.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Harry and Ginny had to turn and hide their laughters as Percy strode over to a girl with long curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

Fred and George came next, then Ron and Hermione, then Neville and his grandmother, and finally Molly came through.

Molly kissed each of her kids as well as Hermione and Harry goodbye and Mrs. Longbottom gave Neville last minute warnings before they had to look for a compartment.

It didn't take long for Fred or George to find a seat as their friend Lee Jordan was already saving them room. Percy also didn't take long since the prefects and Headboys and Headgirls had their own compartments.

"There's Luna," Ginny said, pointing to a blond ravenclaw girl who was with an older man that they guess was her father. "See you guys later."

Harry almost forgot about Arthur's request until that moment, but it was too late. Ginny had already pushed forward to greet Luna.

Luna Lovegood was a Ravenclaw from Ginny's year, and as of last semester her friend. Harry Hermione Ron and Neville were also in good terms with Luna since she did help them find clues to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Come on guys. Let's go look for a compartment," Harry said.

They didn't find one until they reached the last compartment at the far end. But this one had one occupant already, and one Harry knew real well.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry yelped in surprise.

Sure enough, it was Harry's uncle Moony—a.k.a. Remus Lupin, with his shabby set of wizard robes that had been darned in several places, his ill and exhausted expression, and light brown hair flecked with grey. The only thing was that Remus was sound asleep and didn't seem to hear Harry.

Harry hadn't seen his neither of his uncles since he left for Egypt with the Weasleys, so to see one of them on the Hogwarts express was rather shocking.

Harry also forgot this was the first official time Hermione would have met his uncle until she asked, "That's your uncle?"

Harry nodded.

"But what is he doing here?" Neville asked.

"He must be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It would explain why he send Harry a copy of the course book needed for it," Ron said. "But Harry, why didn't you tell us your uncle was teaching this year?"

"I didn't know. He never said anything to me about it—nor did dad if he knew anything about it," Harry admitted.

"They probably wanted to surprise you," Hermione said. "Like when your dad donated all those Nimbus Two Thousands to the school so you can play quidditch without breaking the school rules about first years not allowed to have their own brooms. But I don't get is why he is here instead of at Hogwarts for teacher's preparation week."

"Ron's dad told me teacher's were being assigned to Hogwarts Express this year," Harry explained. "Precautionary and all that."

No one argued against that since they knew about Pettigrew's escape.

"Let's sit down," Harry suggested, keeping what Mr. Weasley said a about staying near a teacher to heart. "All of the other compartments are filled."

They slid into the compartment, making sure not to wake up Harry's uncle. Harry didn't think much of it at the time while he was gone, but there must have been a full moon a day or two ago, which is why his uncle was asleep. The day after the full moon is just as hard on his uncle as the six days before it.

"I wonder if your uncle will be a permanent teacher, Harry," Ron said hopefully.

"I doubt Dumbledore would hire someone Harry cares about permanently for a job that's jinx, Ron," Hermione said.

At that moment Harry decided to change topics as he rather not think of what could happen to his uncle this year. So instead they talked about Hogsmeade, which Hermione seem most fascinated about visiting after reading so much about it. Ron and Harry didn't dare to remind her they had a trip through Hogsmeade last year when they were forced to take a Portkey to school after a house elf made it impossible to go through the barrier.

"I wonder if my dad will still let me go too be honest," Harry admitted.

"Why wouldn't he?" Ron asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because one of You-Know-Who's followers that was supposed to be in prison is on the loose and since my mum is dead, he'll probably go after me to get revenge for what happened to his boss," Harry explained.

"Harry has a point, Ron," Hermione said as she start fumbling with the straps of the basket.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron yelped. But it was too late. Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned and jumped to Hermione's lap.

"Geez, Ron, he's just a cat," Neville said.

Through the whole time, Harry's uncle didn't stir.

"Is your uncle normally a heavy sleeper?" Hermione asked.

"Only a day or two after a night of the full moon," Harry said, knowing now that Hermione knew about his uncle's secret. "Other than that, he's actually a light sleeper."

Around one o'clock, the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door, and Harry decided to try to wake his uncle up. At least this way, Harry could get some answers to why he was here.

"Uncle Moony, wake up," Harry shook his uncle. However the full grown man didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch as she handed them four of everything for Harry to pay for. "If your uncle's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

Harry may of not got answers, but he had found uses of having an uncle as well as professor in the same compartment when Draco Malfoy came to visit next, with his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle—all three children of a so call former-death-eaters.

Malfoy was this pale, skid with a pointed sneering face, from Slytherin House. He was Slytherin team's seeker, only after buying his way in, unlike Harry who earned his way in Gryffindor's team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and musclely; Crabbe was taller with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla-ish arms.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty, Longerbottom, and Weasel.

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock.

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked over Crookshank's basket causing Remus to snort in his sleep.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Remus.

"That—" Harry said proudly, "Is my uncle Remus Lupin—he'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed. Even he wasn't foolish enough to mess with a teacher."

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Ron finally sat down, massaging his knuckles stating how he was not going to take anymore of Malfoy mocking his family.

Rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north. Harry was starting to wonder if maybe he was lucky and the Dementors wouldn't bother him, when outside the windows everything darkened and the train started slowing down.

"We must be nearly there," Neville said.

"Great! I'm starving!" Ron sad.

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

Harry checked his watch and found she was right. It was too early for them to already be at Hogwarts.

Finally, the train stopped with a jolt, followed by distant thuds and bangs that told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Harry instinctively go for his trunk where he kept his wand and pulled it out just as the lamps went out leaving them in total darkness.

"What's going on?" asked Ron's voice.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"Do you think we broken down?" Neville asked.

"I can't tell," Ron said followed by the squeaking sound of Harry guess was Ron wiping the window. "I see something moving out there."

"It must be the Dementors coming aboard to check to make sure Pettigrew didn't sneak onboard of the train," Harry said.

"I'm going to see what's going on," said Hermione. Harry felt her pass him. He also heard the compartment door side open and then a thud followed by two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"I'm here too," said a third voice that was softer and more quiet.

"Hello Luna," Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry," the voice greeted back.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was looking for Ron—" Ginny replied. "Luna came to help since she has some magical glasses that can see in the dark. To help her see creatures that only appear at night."

"Why am I not surprise," Ron failed to hide his snort.

"Well, come in and sit down—" Hermione said.

"Not here! I'm here!" Harry said as someone tried to sit on him.

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Hermione, what's that spell that lets you use to summon blue flames?" Harry asked.

Hermione must of knew what Harry had in mind as she gave him the incantation. Soon enough, Harry had summoned them some blue light from a flickering blue flame, which Hermione quickly got a jar out to put in.

Too their surprise Remus had now decided to wake up as he was trying to hide a proud smirk in the blue light.

"Good work Harry," Remus said in a hoarse voice.

"Uncle Moony, when—"

"I'll answer your questions later, Harry, but right now I need the six of you to stay quiet and stay where you are," Remus said. Then he headed to the door. But before he could reach it, the doors slid slowly open.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flame even inside the jar, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Then the figure protrude an hand from it's cloak—which was glistening, grayish, slimy looking, and scabbed, like something dead that decayed in water…

Then without warning the figure drew a long, slow rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air form its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them and Harry had a sudden felt that his own breath catch in his breath, reaching deep inside him to his heart.

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head as he couldn't see while he was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…

And then, he heard a women scream a terrible terrified, pleading scrams as a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him—

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping his face.

"W-what?" Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking, indicating that the Hogwarts express was moving again and the lights were back on.

Ron Hermione and Luna were kneeling over him. Ginny and Neville were still at their seats, but they weren't looking good themselves.

That's when it came to Harry what happened—what the hooded figure was—

"Chocolate," Harry croaked. "Need chocolate."

"I got some trunk, Harry," he heard his uncle said. Remus was close by Harry but was tending to Ginny and Neville at the same time. "Hermione, Ron, help Harry back to his seat. I'll get some chocolate."

Harry didn't ask how his uncle knew Hermione's name as she and Ron helped him to his seat as Remus took out an enormous slab of chocolate and broke it into five pieces—one being bigger than the rest.

"Here, Harry," Remus handed his nephew the biggest piece.

"Thanks Uncle Moony," Harry said as he ate his piece. Remus gave Ginny and Neville two of the four remaining pieces—which both were the second biggest of the set, and the final three to Ron Luna and Hermione.

Harry didn't have to guess why. Neville had a tragic past like him with his parents, just not as bad, and Mr. Weasley had already guessed that Ginny might be effected almost as severely due to what happened to her last year. And it doesn't take a tragic past to be effected by the dementors even slightly, which is why Hermione Ron and Luna had one.

"I need to speak to the driver—and maybe see if I can get the food trolley to make another round through the train to check for any students who might need a piece of chocolate," Remus said. "I'll leave you with your friends, Harry."

Remus rubbed Harry's head before strolling out of the corridor.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"A little better now that I had some chocolate," Harry said—deciding not to bring up the scream he heard.

"What was that thing?" Hermione asked. "How did you know chocolate would help?"

"A dementor—a guard of Azkaban," Harry replied. "Uncle Moony's dad use to study them before—you know. And he passed his knowledge to his son, who told me about it."

"Makes sense, really," Luna said.

Remus came back with a smile. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, but the Food Trolley Lady agreed to make one last round for any students that might need chocolate. She also agreed to drop off some chocolate frogs if you still need them, Harry—my treat of course."

"Thanks Uncle Moony," Harry said.

"Anything for my favorite Nephew and his friends," Remus said rubbing Harry's head.

Sure enough the Food trolley came by for a second round, and Harry got himself two more pieces of chocolate frogs to help him get through the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. He didn't even look at the cards as he stashed the cards in his trunk.

Soon they reached the Hogsmeade station, and there was a scramble to get outside; owls hoot, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sleets.

They greeted Hagrid who was there to pick up first years before taking a carriage that seemed to be magically drawn to Hogwarts. This was the first time Harry and Ron rode on them since last year they traveled to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade by foot.

Along the way, Harry saw more Dementor's guarding the gates and started wishing he brought more pieces of chocolates. He didn't relax until they were pass the gates and the carriages stopped.

Harry and his friends got out when he heard a drawing, delighted voice sounded in his ear.

"You _fainted_ , Potter? You actually _fainted_?"

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"I did not faint out of fear Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "Dementors don't need fear to make people faint!"

"Ooh, big talk from scared Potter!" Malfoy mocked.

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Remius had just gotten out of his carriage along with a few other professors that Harry guess were guarding the students from the Dementors.

Malfoy gave Remus an insolent stare and his patched up robes and dilapidated suitcase, "Oh, no—er— _Professor_ ," he said with slight sarcasm as he smirked at his goons before leading them up the staircase."

Harry was about to do the same, but Remus stopped him. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have to take you to the hospital wing for a check up."

"What? Why? I'm fine now!" Harry said, which was half true as he felt better after two pieces of chocolate frogs.

"Maybe so Harry, but you and I both know your dad will have my head if I don't make sure you get checked by Madam Pomfrey," Remus said.

Harry groaned as his uncle was right. What happened on the train wasn't something they could pass off like nothing happened.

…

Remus must have alerted the school before hand because James was in the hospital wing waiting for them.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're alright!" James responded as he rushed over to Harry to check his son out.

"Dad, I'm all right," Harry said. "Really!"

"I'll be the one to decide that, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. "James if you could…"

James reluctantly move aside as Madam Pomfrey checked Harry over. "I don't know what the Minister thinks by putting those Dementors around the school grounds. I mean really. You would think with how he think of children as delicate things he knew better than to send Dementors to Hogwarts. He should know there are students with tragic past here that the Dementors love to feed on. Harry is a perfect example—just look at him, all clammy and pale."

Harry felt heat rushes to his cheeks. He never did like people talking about him like he wasn't there when he's standing in front of them.

Remus cleared his throat. "I gave Harry some chocolate on the train and he said had two more chocolate frogs before getting off it."

"Then a bit more chocolate should help," Pomfrey said.

"Normally I'll be against giving Harry too much chocolate after what happened during his first year, but in this case, I'll make an exception." James stated.

Of course James was referring to the fact that Harry ate dozens of Chocolate frogs a day during his first year of Hogwarts trying to find info on Nicolas Flamel causing him to get so hyped up James originally limited Harry to having only one a day. Although James had lifted Harry's limitation, he still keeps an eye on how much chocolate Harry eats so it won't happen again.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry some more chocolate for Harry to snack on. James and Remus headed to the Great Hall to join the feast, which Harry soon did himself once he passed yet again another examination by Madam Pomfrey. As pointless as it seemed, Harry didn't argue since Pomfrey wasn't the kind of which you want to argue with when it comes to being a healer. At least, not unless you were a healer yourself.

After which Harry made his way to the Great Hall to rejoin his friends.

It as a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor McGonagall, who was witch in green robes and hair done in a bun, was carrying an ancient hat and a four-legged stool out of the hall.

 _I guess I missed the sorting,_ Harry thought.

New students at Hogwarts were sorted into Houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted out the house they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin). James and Remus had already took their seats at the table.

Harry took his seat with his friends—who had saved him a seat.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry.

"Uncle Moony wanted Madam Pomfrey to check me over for my dad's sake," Harry said. "I'm just glad he didn't bring it up until after Malfoy headed into the castle, otherwise I don't think I'll ever hear the ending of Malfoy's taunting."

At that moment, the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of his age, and—although he never says it outloud, but he often treat Harry like a grandson he never had. The feeling is of course is mutual as James had always advised Harry that if he ever need anything during his stays at Hogwarts, and he's not around, Harry should go to Dumbledore.

Even now, with the looming Dementors around the school, Dumbledore manage to keep a beaming smile to his students that ease the room.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Dumbledore paused as if not too happy about the news himself.

 _Fudge probably enforced it himself,_ Harry thought.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks, he added blandly which Harry guessed was more directed to him and his friends. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy puffed out his chest and stared around impressively and yet Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"Oh a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"First, Professor Remus Lupin of has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year. After which he also agreed to take on a part time job as a tutor for any students who is struggling with their classes and if needed substitute teacher."

There were some scattered, mostly unenthusiastic applause. Hermione Ron Neville Ginny and Luna at Ravenclaw table clapped hard but they were nowhere near as loud or noticeable as Harry or James. And of course, Professor Snape-who was the school's potion master—was showing a loathing look that he only has toward Harry and James.

"I take it Professor Lupin is a family friend?" Harry's roommate Seamus Finnigan asked.

"He's my uncle—the one I called Uncle Moony," Harry said. "And unlike Lockhart, Uncle Moony is actually qualified to teach the class—more qualified than Quirrell ever was."

That pretty much got most of Gryffindor table's attention as Dumbledore continued.

"As to our second new appointment—well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs."

Harry remembered Professor Kettleburn as a man who take his job seriously, and had often lost his limbs trying to save ignorant students who put themselves in danger with Magical Creatures.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "I am delighted to say that his place will be filed by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.

There was a loud aplaused—mostly from Gryffindor Table and of course James, for Hagrid.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a bitting book?"

Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth at this point.

"Well, I think that's everything important," Dumbledore said once the clapping ended. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat. When desert appeared, Harry especially filled his plate with anything made out of or had chocolate with it.

After the feast, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for bed, but Harry Ron Hermione and Neville headed up to congratulate Hagrid at the teacher table. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to Hagrid. He wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione ho cleared Hagrid's name last year.

Harry also wanted to make sure to congratulate his uncle for finding what he hopes was a more permanent job as it was hard for his uncle with his monthly condition to find and maintain a job. Fortunately, that part was easy since Remus and James were congratulating Hagrid as well.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teacher's table

"All down ter you four," said Hagrid, wiping his shinning face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's what I always wanted…"

Hagrid blew his nose into his napkin

"You deserved it Hagrid," James said. "No one is better for the job than you."

"Congratulations to you too, Uncle Moony," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," Remus said rubbing Harry's head. "I must admit, I was surprise when James owled me last year about a more permanent stable job."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

James looked at the direction of Dumbledore, who seem to know what they were talking about as he nodded.

"That was your plan," Harry said. "Too get Uncle Moony a job here at Hogwarts?"

James nodded. "I'm surprise it took you this long to figure it out, Harry. I had a bet with Dumbledore that you would have figured out before summer break."

"Dad!" Harry complained as he normally does when his dad make bets on him. "You really need to stop making bets on me."

"By the way, Harry, about your Hogsmeade trip," James said.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

James escorted Harry to a more private area to talk.

"Look Harry, if it was just Pettigrew to worry about, I would let you go to Hogsmeade with at least some protection," James said. "But after finding out how much an effect the Dementors have on you—I think it's for the best that while the Dementors are here, you stay in the castle."

"But dad—"

"No buts, Harry," James said. "Dementors are nothing like Quirrell, or the Basilisk or piece of Voldemort's memory. You can't just bind them in a full body bind curse, or disarm them, or struck a sword through them, or destroy the source of their magic and hope it works. The most any wizard can do against them is repel them and it takes an advance spell to do just that. Too advance for a third year to learn in a short amount of time."

Harry didn't look too happy about it but he didn't argue.

"But—" James said suddenly, "That doesn't mean your uncle and I can't teach you the spell."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

"I already talked to Moony about it and we agreed that you are too much like me to keep you in the castle while your friends enjoy Hogsmeade," James said, "So whenever one of us is available and during Hogsmeade trips, we'll be teaching you the spell that will repel Dementors. But I want your word that in return you will not leave the castle without permission, and will not go to Hogsmeade until you master the spell or until Fudge calls off the dementors."

"I promise dad," Harry said.

James smirked as it went by plan. He knew better than anyone (except maybe Moony, Padfoot, and perhaps Dumbledore) the only way to keep Harry in the castle was to bribe him with something he would agree to.

Harry soon left with his friends to join the rest of the Gryffindor House up to their common room.

"Did it go well?" Remus asked.

"Yep," James said. "Harry agreed to stay in the castle as long as we teach him the spell."

"I'm surprise you didn't offer him to become an animegus." Remus said. "I mean, you and Padfoot weren't that much younger than Harry when you started practing that kind of magic."

"I will in time," James said. "But for now I want my son to be safe from Dementors, and no animegus form can save him from their effects."

"True," Remus agreed.

…

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor students made it to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. A large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

Neville whined a little as he normally had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait hole, across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircase. Harry Ron and Neville along with their two remaining roommates: Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas headed up the staircase to their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four poster beds.

Despite having enough chocolate that would normally keep an average human up for hours, Harry collapsed into his bed and fell instantly to sleep.


	7. Harry Saves Buckbeak by Getting Injured

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Harry Saves Buckbeak by Getting Injured  
**

If there was one thing Harry hates more than Dementors, it had to be Malfoy.

The moment Harry entered the Great Hall with his friends it came to be obvious that Malfoy been making fun of Harry by saying how scared he was around the dementors.

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked a pug-like face slytherin girl name Pansy Parkinsion. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooo!_ "

"I'm starting to wish I can learn that spell that works against dementors now so I can shut Malfoy up sooner than later," Harry mumbled.

"You have any idea what the spell is?" Neville asked.

"Probably the same spell Professor Lupin used against the Dementors on the train," Hermione said.

Harry nodded to both of Neville's and Hermione's response. As usual, he had told his friends about him being unable to join them at Hogsmeade and Harry's private lessons. Harry had a good idea what the spell was since his dad first mentioned it. but he thought he would had to wait until he was at least a NEWT level student to learn it—which he was still four years away from being; and that's if Harry passed his OWLs test in his fifth year.

They sit at their house table next to the Weasley twins.

"New third year courses," said George, passing each of them their new schedules.

Harry looked it over and much to his relief, he started Muggles Studies first this morning, which will give him a break from Malfoy. There was no way Malfoy had signed up for Muggles studies. He also skimmed the schedule to see when was their first Defense Against the Dark Arts with his uncle and found it wasn't until Thursday after Potions. Harry was kind of disappointed as he had hopes to have one of his uncle's class earlier than that.

Harry looked over his friend's schedule and found Hermione had Arithmancy and Neville and Ron had Divination the same time he had Muggles Studies. After that, they had all their classes together, including Care for Magical Creatures together after lunch, which probably will make Hagrid happy.

"You guys better eat quick," Harry said. "It takes ten minutes at least to get here to the North Tower… not to mention the extra time it might take if you get lost."

Neville and Ron's eyes widened as if they realized that they didn't know how to get there. During their first year, they depended on Harry—who had often travel through the castle during his visits to see his dad—to help them find their classes. But now they realized they didn't had Harry's help in finding their way to the North Tower for Divination.

The two of them quickly shoveled their food down and left in a hurry that Harry only had time to yell, "If you guys do get lost! Look for a painting of a knight name Sir Cadogan!"

"I hope they find their way alright," Hermione said.

"As long as they find Sir Cadogan, they should be fine," Harry said, although he was uncertain. "Besides, I wouldn't take Divination even if it's on the first floor."

"What do you have against Divination?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I get it's about guess work, but you seem to have a deeper issue with the class."

"It's not the class I have issues with, but rather the teacher," Harry explained.

Hermione and Harry finished their food and headed their separate ways to their classes.

…

Muggles Studies was interesting to say the least—at least it was for Harry.

It was a mix class between Gryffindors Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs due to its small numbers. Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff House was also taking the class, so when he noticed that Harry had arrived alone, he immediately invited Harry over to his table.

Harry thought the reason was that Ernie was probably making up for last year for mistakening Harry for a dark wizard because he was a Parseltongue and for badmouthing Harry's dad, but Harry didn't complain as it was nice to sit with people he already know.

The professor of the class—professor Burbage—started the class by having each student introduce themselves and tell everyone why they signed up for Muggles Studies since not many wizards and witches are ever interested in the class.

When Harry's turn came up, Harry stood up.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said—a bit hesitant about his name as people normally start whispering when he says it. "And I'm taking this class because I hope that by taking this I can understand my Muggle Heritage from my mum's side by learning their life style."

"I think that's a wonderful reason, Mr. Potter," Professor Burbage said. "And I think your mother would have been proud of you for wanting to learn more about your Muggle Heritage."

After introductions, they went through this year's course schedules and started learning about how Muggles discovered electricity and made use of it without magic.

By the end the class Harry headed out to meet up with his friends before going to transfigurations.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Hermione catching up.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted.

"I was hoping to catch up with you," Hermione said. "How was Muggles Studies?"

"Good. We went around introducing ourselves and why we were taking the class, then went over the course schedule before talking about Muggle Discovery of electricity and how they used it," Harry said. "How was Arithmancy."

That basically got Hermione started on how she learned how numbers and the impact it had on Magic such as the number 7—which even Harry knew was the most magical number.

They didn't see Ron or Neville until they reached the corridor to Transfigurations, where they were moving slowly as if something spooked them.

"Ron, Neville!" Hermione yelled causing them to jump.

They turned to Hermione and Harry and immediately focus on only Harry.

"Harry!" Ron cheered.

"Thank goodness you are alive," Neville cried.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked. "Why would I not be alive?"

Ron and Neville went into explaining how their Divination class went, and how their Professor Trelawney started making predictions while going through the course schedules. Then they started tea leaves predictions and while Ron was guessing Neville's prediction, Trelawney decided to take a peek and started freaking out.

 _Oh no,_ Harry thought adding it all together.

"Harry, she said a close friend of ours with a lightning shape scar will die a horrible death," Ron said.

"Ron, no offense, but it sounds like a foolish guess," Hermione said.

"But—" Neville argued.

"Hermione is right, guys. This is why I didn't want to take Divination," Harry said. "Ever since I started visiting Hogwarts and met Professor Trelawney, she been predicting my death. Heck, according to her, I should have died before I came to Hogwarts. But I didn't and I'm still here! Now, let's go to Transfigurations before we're late."

-They headed to class where Harry took his usual seat. Unfortunately, Ron and Neville weren't the only ones who took Trelawney seriously as every Gryffindor that was in Divination class that entered the room gave Harry furtive glances, as if they expected him to be dead, which really got on Harry's nerve. Harry never did like getting so much attention from a group of people, and yet Trelawney seemed to make him the center of attention.

Harry even had a hard time paying attention to what Professor McGonagall was telling them about wizards that transforms into wild animals called Animagi because of all of the stares—which really got on Harry's nerve as he was really interested in it since his dad and one of his uncles were ones themselves.

Fortunately, McGonagall came to his rescue when she notice no one else was paying attention even after turning into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint _pop_ , and staring around them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applaused from a class.

And of course everyone heads turned to Harry.

Neville spoke up. "Professor, we've just had Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves and—"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Mr. Longbottom. Tell me , which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

Harry spoke up. "Me, Professor. Despite the fact that I wasn't even taking the elective, she made a prediction to my friends that I would die."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Of course it be you, Mr. Potter." Then she turned to the rest of the class. "You all should know that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of a student every year since she arrived at this school. She even made predictions about Mr. Potter's so-call _death_ during his _visits_ since he was a little boy and yet, as you can see for yourselves, he's well and alive. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class and for some reason she loves targeting Mr. Potter. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues—"

Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white—indicating she had some ill thoughts about Trelawney. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare—more common among centaurs than on wizards and witches in fact—and Professor Trelawney—"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very-matter-of-fact tone, "You look to be in excellent health, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today."

"Go ahead," Harry said. "If I cared about my death omen, I would have signed up for the class."

Hermione laughed, although she was the only person who did.

"Good," Professor McGonagall continued the class.

After the class, everyone headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione tried to calm Ron and Neville down as they were still skeptical. Ron even started asking Harry if he had seen a grim—a large dog that normally was a death omen.

"No Ron!" Harry said. "I have never seen the Grim."

"Whoa, what happened here?"

Everyone turned to see it was James.

"Neville and Ron got a prediction from Trelawney of Harry's so-call death," Hermione said. "And now Ron is asking Harry if he had ever seen the Grim."

James sighed in a similar manner as Professor McGonagall. "Sybill again… Ron, Neville, listen to me, and listen closely. Sybill is _unpredictable_ when it comes to seeing into the future. Yeah, sometimes some of the stuff she predicted may come true, but there are predictions I don't think even she is fully aware of when or how it will happen. Death Omens are among one of those predictions. So, yeah, maybe Harry will die, but I pray that, it won't happen after I die, because as a parent, I rather not see my son die before I do."

James patted Ron and Neville on the back and headed to the teacher's table.

"Well, that was different from what Professor McGonagall said," Hermione said.

"Dad always had a unique way to say things," Harry said.

…

After lunch they headed out of the castle for Care of Magical Creatures with the full intentions to be as supportive for Hagrid as they can.

Fortunately, yesterday's rain cleared up leaving the sky gray and the grass springy and damp.

Unfortunately, on the way to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where the class was taking place, they noticed Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle there and realized they were having the class with Slytherin House.

"You got to be kidding me," Harry groaned. "Of all the extracurricular he could have taken, he picked this one."

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the front door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later the class found themselves outside a kid of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it—make sure yeh can see—now, firs' thing yeh'll want to do is open yer books—"

"How?" asked a cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ , which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took out theirs' too; some bind with belts, others crammed inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips. Even Hermione had taped hers shut with Spellotape like Harry did.

"Hasn'—hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class shook their heads. Even Hermione, who never seized for the moment to read a new book the moment she gets her hands on it, shook her head no shamefully.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look—"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fall open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have _stroke_ them! Why didn't we guess! Probably because it would bite our hands off if we do!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread by Malfoy's comment, "so—so yeh've got yer books an'—an—now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching the classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him—"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you—"

"Nice try Malfoy, but I'm not stupid enough to fall for that!" Harry snarled. "I don't even see why—"

"Ooooooh!" Lavender brown interrupt them, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen bizzare creatures. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of a giant eagles, with cruel, steel color beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beautiful, aren' they?"

Harry had to admit Hagrid was right. The creatures were beautiful once you gotten over the shock.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer—"

Naturally, Harry was the first one to step forward, not seeing any possible threat so far. These creatures were nothing like Hagrid's previous pets someone might consider dangerous: a giant three headed dog Fluffy, a fast growing baby dragon Norbert, and definitely not like the giant spider Arogog.

 _At least, not as long as they're provoked,_ Harry guessed.

Neville Hermione and Ron took their time doing the same as Harry, but not as close to the fence.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were talking in an undertone instead of listening, and Harry guess it was to find a way to disrupt the class or worse do something that will result to Hagrid getting fired.

"Yeh, always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from his sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right—who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Hermione, Ron, and Neville had misgivings. But not Harry.

"I'll do it!" said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind him. Harry even heard both Lavender and Parvati whispering about Trelawney's prediction of Harry's death, but that just encourage Harry even more to do this. He's going to make it clear that Trelawney's prediction means nothing to him to his classmates once and for all.

Harry climbed over the paddock fence and straighten himself up. He did take notice of the possible dangers of doing this, but compared to the Basilisk he fought last year in the Chamber of Secrets, these hippogriffs were no less dangerous than a centaur—which he knows centaurs can be deadly if they want to be as he met a few.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then—let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains and pulled a gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slip off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

 _This is Care of Magical Creatures, one of the most potentially dangerous classes in Hogwarts along with Transfiguration and Potions,_ Harry reminded himself. _I knew what I was getting myself into when I signed up for this class._

Without hearing what Hagrid was saying (which Hagrid felt bad for not paying attention later) and bowed politely while keeping eye contact as if he was greeting an important wizard or witch during a wizardly dinner party, which Harry had plenty experience in as he and his dad had been invited to many of them.

The hippogriff had already turned to Harry and was staring right at him. At first it didn't do a thing, but just as Harry thought he did something wrong, Buckbeak suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry," said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right—yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harry did as he was told as he moved slowly closer to Buckbeak and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

Most of the class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!"

This was more than Harry had bargain for, but he found himself trusting Buckbeak and Hagrid, so Harry nodded.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won't like that…"

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry climbed onto Buckbeak's neck careful not to pull any feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriff's hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; and they soared forward. Buckbeak's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of Harry, making it hard for him to stay on.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; and Harry felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. Harry manage to get off as majority of the class cheered.

"Good work, Harry!" Hagrid roared. "Okay, who else wants to go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hipogriphs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut. Harry stayed by Buckbeak though when Malfoy and his goons approached him as Harry didn't trust Malfoy enough to leave him alone with Buckbeak without someone getting hurt. And if that happened, Harry knew unless someone intervenes, Buckbeak and Hagrid both would be in trouble.

At first, nothing bad happened. Buckbeak had bowed to Malfoy, allowing him to pat his beak.

"This is easy," Malfoy drawled knowing Harry was there. "I knew it must have been, if you could do it, Potter. I bet this thing isn't dangerous at all, are you?"

"Don't get too comfortable, Malfoy," Harry said. "Hagrid's predecessor lost most of his limbs saving arrogant students like you from magical creatures like Buckbeak here."

"Ha! Don't try to scare me, Potter," Malfoy said. "There's nothing scary about this ugly brute."

When Malfoy said that, Buckbeak reacted in anger and dishonored so fast Harry had only enough time to push Malfoy out of the way before being slashed by the Hippogriph himself in the arm.

Hagrid ran toward them and wrestled with Buckbeak to calm him down. Harry hissed in pain as blood covered his robes. Once Buckbeak was calm, Hagrid picked Harry up.

"Class dismissed! Neville, Ron, Hermione, come with me!" Hagrid ordered.

Hermione opened the gate as Hagrid lumbered through with Harry.

…

"I still can't believe you did that for Malfoy," Ron said after Harry drank the potion served to him at the Hospital Wing.

"I didn't," Harry said after drinking his potion. "I did it for Hagrid and Buckbeak. If I didn't intervene you know Malfoy would of got hurt, then use it as an excuse to get Hagrid sacked and Buckbeak killed."

"That sounds more like you," Neville said.

"You think your dad will try something?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt it," Harry said. "Dad knows how dangerous Care of Magical Creatures could get. If anything, he would try to get Hagrid to enforce some rules around Malfoy and be more strict to make sure none of this happens again."

Madam Pomphrey shoed them away, but only after Harry told them to check on Hagrid.

Madam Pomphrey didn't released Harry until after dinner, making sure there were no complications from the potion and the scratch—which had healed remarkably. James did come by to find out what happened to Harry. When he found out it was Malfoy's fault, James said some incoherent words under his breath.

After he was released, Harry went up to the Gryffindor common room to get a head start on his homework. Fortunately Hermione Ron and Neville were already there and got a start on it.

"Hagrid is miserable," Hermione said. "He thinks he'll be fired."

"No he won't," Harry said. "It was an accident caused by student's ignorance. A teacher can't be fired for that. If they could, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall would have been fired a long time ago."

"That's not how Malfoy put it," Ron said. "At dinner he was making a dramatic scene saying how close he came to death by a dangerous creature."

"It don't matter." Harry said. "I'm the real victim. Not him. As long as I don't make a complaint he can't do anything to Hagrid or Buckbeak."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well I was hoping for a miracle over night but no such luck. Last month's poll ended in a three way tie between 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth' 'The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Prisoner of Azkaban' and 'Rave Master Naruto'. Normally I act as a tie breaker in ties, but unfortunately I couldn't decide on which of the three to work on. So I decided to try my best to update all three this month.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE check out this month's new poll. The Theme is Heroes that are normally the criminals or bad guys. Every story on the poll has one or more main character that is a criminal or was a bad guy in the original or started off that way before turning good, or is seen as such by other characters (such as Pirates).


	8. First Lesson with Professor Lupin

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **First Lesson with Professor Lupin  
**

James really needs to talk to Hagrid about being more enforced with Care of Magical Creatures. He don't blame Hagrid for what happened to Harry. Harry took the attack for Malfoy to save Hagrid. That's just something Harry do. Heck, it was something Lily would do. But if Hagrid wants to keep his job, he needs to make sure none of this happen again. After all, Care of Magical Creatures is one of the three most dangerous classes in Hogwarts. If you are too carefree and friendly in such a dangerous class, students will just walk all over you and the Hospital Wing would have been stock full daily with arrogant students who got themselves hurt.

…

It was Thursday, and Harry was getting tired of Malfoy. Malfoy was still milking the fact he came close to losing his arm (as he puts it) with anyone who would listen. It was even worse when Gryffindor house had to take potions with Slytherin. They were supposed to be making a shrinking solution. But it was hard for Harry to pay attention with Malfoy moaning and groaning about his close call.

Of course Snape didn't do anything about it. Snape favored Slytherin House, and he especially favored Malfoy.

It didn't help Neville either. Neville was always scared of Snape and because of it he always messes up with his potions. But with his fear of Snape and annoyance with Malfoy he had it worse now. His potion, which was supposed to be bright, acid green, had turned—

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Even from where Harry sat, he could tell Neville's fear over took his annoance as he turned pink and trembling.

"Please, sir," said Hermione who was his partner, "please, I could help Neville put it right—"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard? _Daily Prophet_ this morning—they reckon Peter Petigrew's been sighted."

"Where?" Harry asked. Ron listened too as he was interested.

"Not far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course she didn't really understand. As far as they know he's just an ordinary criminal. So she phoned the telephone hot line. By time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not far from here…" Ron muttered.

"Thanks for telling me, Seamus," Harry said.

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black cold eyes glittering. "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned.

The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every Gryffindor's face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Harry Ron Hermione and Neville climbed the steps to the entrance hall.

"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"

"Ron, no offense, but Snape wouldn't believe that," Hermione said. "It would just cost us more points."

"Come on guys," Harry said. "The sooner we get something to eat the sooner we can get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

…

Remus wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment ,and were talking when he finally entered the room. Remus smiled vaguely and places his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk.

"Good afternoon," he said "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Most of the Gryffindors looked curious and uneasy as they put away their books. They haven't had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts since last year when their former teacher Professor Lockhart had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.

But Harry wasn't worried. Lockhart was a joke, but his uncle was truly experience in dealing with the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Right then," said Remus, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled and interested, the class got to their feet and followed Remus out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around the corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

"Peeves," Harry muttered in annoyance. Out of all the spirits and magical creatures that called Hogwarts their home, Peeves was the one Harry hated the most. Every time the two of them meet, Peeves would drop something on his head or pranked him infront of everyone.

Peeves must of heard his name, because he looked up. But when he did, it wasn't Harry he first noticed. It was Remus. Peeves wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Remus," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Remus, loony loopy Remus—"

Most of the students were confused. Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. They expected Remus to be mad, but instead he was smiling as if this wasn't the first time Peeves done this.

Which Harry knew it wasn't.

The Maurders had history with the poltergeist after all.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered squib—a non-magical being born from a magical family—who waged a constant war against students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Remus's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Remus gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

Harry did as his uncle raised his wand to shoulder height, said, _"Waddiwasi!"_ and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeve's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean. I imagine some of you might find that spell rather useful against Peeves in the future," said Remus as he winked toward Harry and putt his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

Harry wasn't surprise of the wink. It was no secret to his uncles that Peeves loves to torture Harry and Harry hates him for it.

They set off, this time with Harry's classmates having more respect for his uncle. Many of them heard Harry saying his uncle was better than both Quirrell and Lockhart, but now they saw it themselves just how good he was.

Remus led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Remus, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, only had two teacher in it: Professor Snape and James Potter, who looked like they were in a standoff of yet another argument, which stopped when the class entered. Snape's eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. James rolled his eyes at the potion master as Remus prepared to closed the door behind him.

"Leave it open, Lupin," Snape said. "I'd rather not witnessed this."

"What's wrong Professor?" James asked. "Worried something go wrong?"

"With Neville Longbottom here, yes," Snape said. "He can't be entrusted with anything difficult without Miss Granger hissing instructions in his ear."

James shook his head as Neville went scarlet.

"That's interesting to hear, Professor," Remus said. "Because I was actually hoping Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation, and I'm sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went even redder with fear and worry now. Neville liked Remus as a family friend, and he didn't want to do anything that might embarrassed one of his friend's surrogate uncle.

James took a seat in one of the chairs, interested in how his old friend's plan plays out, as Remus beckoned the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Remus went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the walls.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly as some of the students jumped back in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Harry's ears perked up when he heard that.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks—I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock."

Harry failed to hide his snort at this. He remembered when that happened. It was during one of his visits at his uncle Padfoot's family house. His dad and Remus volunteered to try and help Padfoot clear the house of some of the dark magical items in the place before his house elf Kreacher gets hold of them. Amongst them was an old grandfather clock that was shaking uncontrollably that kept waking up the portrait of his uncle's late mother causing her to scream real loud. Harry tried to find out what it was, but James pulled him away before his uncles took care of it. It wasn't until later, Harry found out the reason was because a boggart was hiding in there.

" _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a boggart?"

Hermione and Harry both shot their hands in the air, which didn't come to surprise with any of the other Gryffindors. When it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Hermione were the best of their year.

"It's a shape shifter," Hermione started, which Harry didn't complain about. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"But it can only do it with one person at a time," Harry added. "If it face more than one person then it'll grow confuse and take form of both of the person's fear at once and ended becoming a mix hybrid of the fears which tend to end up being a joke."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," said Remus. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us fears. But because our large numbers, just as Harry put earlier, it wouldn't know which form to take. It sometimes is best handling them in a group. But if you are ever alone when you face one, then you'll need a simple charm that requires a force of mind. Can anyone tell me what finishes off a boggart?"

Harry shot his hand up and said. "Laughter!"

"That's correct!" Remus responded. "What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… _Riddikulus_!"

 _"Riddikulus!"_ said the class together.

"Good," said Remus. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. The word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again as Neville walked forward in fear.

"Right, Neville," said Remus. "First things first: What would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," Remus said.

"It's professor Snape," Harry spoke up for his friend. "Neville been frightened of him since our first potions class during our first year."

None of the Gryffindors laughed at that as they sympathize with Neville. After all, they seen first hand just this morning how much Neville fears their potion master.

"Hmmm…" Remus hummed thoughtfully. "Neville, you are familiar of the robes your grandmother wears, right?"

"Y-Yes sir," Nevlle said. "She always wore the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf with a big red handbag."

"Right then," said Remus. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eyes"

"Yes."

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Remus,. "And you will raise your wand—thus—and cry _'Riddikulus'_ and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag.

There was a great shout of laughter—especially from James who couldn't wait to see it happen. The wardrobe wobbled violently.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Lupin. "I would like each of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical.

The room went quiet. Harry didn't need to think of what scared him most: the fear of Voldemort coming back in full strength and finishing up what he started twelve years ago by killing him. Harry decided the best way to handle that is to imagine Voldemort's spell backfiring only this time his wand burst streamers and confetti he seen in one of his cousin Dudley's birthday parties when they were younger.

But then another thought occurred to Harry. The Dementor on the train. What it the Boggart took form of that.

Harry never thought of it as a fear, but now that he thought of it, he started to realize Malfoy might be onto something about harry being scared of it.

Harry shook his head, not wanting that thought cross his mind and decided if it did happen, he'll just use the same plan as with Voldemort, only with the form under the cloak burst out.

 _Yeah, that would work,_ Harry thought.

…

James watched his son closely, worried what kind of fear be running through his son's head. He knew what was Harry's worst fear. But for the Boggart to take it's form… that was something he hope they won't come too.

…

"Everyone ready?" said Remus, also concern about Harry but was hiding it. Everyone was nodding, including Harry.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Remus. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot—"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up his sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Remus, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One – two – three – _now!_ "

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Remus' wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

 _"R-R-Riddikulus!"_ squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; and now was wearing a long, lace trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Remus shouted. "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising—

 _"Riddikulus!"_ cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Remus.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

 _Crack_! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face—a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end—

 _"Riddikulus!"_ Seamus shouted.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

 _Crack!_ The banshee turned into a rat chasing its tail in a circle, then— _crack_ —became a slithered and writered snake before— _crack_ —becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

 _Crack!_ The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

 _"Riddikulus!"_ Dean yelled.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mouse trap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leaped forward.

 _Crack!_

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider that Harry swear resembles Hagrid's pet giant spider Argon (which they knew what it looked like from when they met Argon last year), was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then—

 _"Riddikulus!"_ bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feat.

"Harry!" James and Remus yelled rushing to his aid.

But it was too late. The Buggart took form of a full size dementor. The room went silent with fear as the dementor approached Harry.

 _It's not real, stick to the plan,_ Harry thought to himself before raising his wand. _"Riddikulus!"_

With a pop, confetti and streamers exploded out of the cloak as it fell to the floor. Harry chuckled at it ,which cause the boggart to burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and then was gone.

Remus cleared his throat. "Excellent work there, Harry. Five points to every person to tackle the boggart, five to Hermione for answering my questions correctly and ten to Harry for that and conquering his boggart. Excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Everyone left the room including Harry who was still confused and shock.

James walked over to his friend. "Well that was unexpected."

Remus nodded. "I thought for sure it would take form of Voldemort at Harry's presence."

James shrugged. "I hate to admit it but it probably would have if Harry didn't encountered those Dementors on the train. I'm just surprise Harry knew how to overcome the boggart. Not many people who fear Dementors or what they represent most are able to do that."

* * *

 **A/N:** The dementor exploding into confetti and streamers came to my mind as I worked on this chapter and I thought I give it a try. I hope you enjoy


	9. Harry's First Private Lesson

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Harry's First Private Lesson  
**

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class, and hardly anyone from Slytherin table made fun of Harry for being afraid of Dementors after word got around how he made his boggart explode into confetti. Of course Draco Malfoy still tried to tease Harry about it, but he just ended up just laughing by himself. So Malfoy find other ways to annoy Harry—through his uncle.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Remus passed. "He dresses like our old house-elf."

But again, no one cared about that, and Malfoy was just making a fool of himself.

Remus' next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblinlike creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

If only the mood in Potions was just as good. Word got around about Neville's Boggart wearing his grandmother's clothes spread through the castle like wildfire. Snape caught word of it and been in a particularly vindictive mood. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Remus' name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.

Harry had hope that by avoiding Divination as an extra-curricular things would of gotten better. Unfortunately, it did not. According to Ron and Neville Professor Trelawney still been predicting Harry's death. What's worse, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who also took the class had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunchtimes, and always returned with annoying superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his death bed.

The only bright side is that Muggles Studies gave Harry another reason to enjoy the class. It takes his mind off Divination. Harry had learned the use of technology, to the muggle movement of what they call the Industrial revolution, to how muggles learn to fight wars without magic. Apparently Harry made the right decision joining Muggles Studies to understand his Muggle Heritage better, and had already decided that when OWLs comes along in his fifth year, Harry hopes to score well enough to take it in his NEWT years.

Harry also wished Care of Magical Creatures turned out the same way. Apparently, Hagrid felt bad enough for Harry's injury that he decided back track a little and had his students learn how to look after flobberworms, which turn out to be the most boring creatures in existence. All they really did was try to stuff some lettuce down the creature's throat.

After hearing Malfoy bringing up his family's old house elf, Harry actually went down to the kitchens to visit the House Elf he helped freed from the Malfoys. Dobby been working for Hogwarts ever since his freedom and been paid for it. Every now and then he visited Harry checking on him. Mostly during the night when everyone else is asleep, which often drove Harry crazy as he often wake up to seeing huge eyes looking at him. Often Harry even woke up his roommates to the point they gotten use to Harry's surprise visitor and even treated Dobby to whatever treats they had in their trunks.

At the start of October, Harry had something to look forward too: Quidditch. Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting one Thursday evening that included reserve players such as Ginny Weasley who was the team's reserved Chaser and Seeker. They don't play much unless a regular is too sick or injured to play, but they been helping the team prepare for games by having a once in a while team vs. reserve practice games.

There were seven people on a regular Quidditch team: three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, soccer-size ball) through on of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the field; two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls that zoomed around trying to attack the players); a Keeper, who defended the goalposts, and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch, a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.

Then there were the reserves, which now included two of Harry's roommates: Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who were acting as reserve Chasers. After two years of sitting in the sidelines, Seamus tried out for the reserves. As for Dean Thomas, after gaining private lessons from Harry on the game he finally decided to try for the reserves. Ron still haven't tried for Keeper but Harry knew his friend was just buying time for when Oliver graduates so he could actually try for the actual position.

Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his main and reserved team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.

"This is our last chance— _my_ last chance—to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it."

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world—injuries—then the tournament getting called off last year…" Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the _best_ — _team—in—the—school_ ," he said, punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint in his eye.

"We've got the three _superb_ Chasers."

Wood pointed to Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

"We've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match_ , and help got us the best reserve teammates I could ask for since Alicia Spinnet was on the reserved," Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride before nodding to the reserve team. Even Alicia nodded in agreement. "And me," Wood added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.

"Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Professor Potter donated Nimbus 2000s to the school allowing Harry as well as any potential first years to join the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. Especially after Harry recommended Ginny Weasley to join as reserve Seeker incase he get injured again before an important game—a recommendation I'm glad he made as she has proven to be not only a great Seeker, but also a great Chaser in the future."

Ginny blushed at the reminder of what Harry did for her.

"But we've haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"

Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred."

"We'll do it, Oliver!" Angelina said.

"Definitely," said Harry.

"And us reserve team will do anything in our power to help you get it," Ginny said.

With full determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnished Harry's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup. In fact, it couldn't tarnished Harry's vision at all since Harry always played with a pair of quidditch goggles his uncle Remus gave him that repels water so Harry could see even in severe storms.

That's another reason Harry wanted to win not just the Quidditch Cup, but the next game. This would be the first time any of his uncles actually get to see him play for Hogwarts.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff and still wearing his Quidditch Goggles instead of his glasses but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.

"What's happened?" Harry asked Ron Hermione and Neville, who were sitting in three of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts Harry's dad assigned them for Astronomy.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Of course it had to be on that day," Harry muttered.

Ron Hermione and Neville looked down guilty. Obviously in the excitement of the first Hogsmeade trip they forgot Halloween was also the anniversary of the death of Harry's mother. Because of it, the Potter family never really been in a celebratory mood despite taking part of the Halloween events. It especially didn't help that something had to happen the last two Halloweens in the row: A troll attacking the school on their first year; them finding Mrs. Norris petrified and accused for it last year.

"Maybe one of us can stay here with you," Neville suggested.

"Nah, it's okay. You guys can go ahead," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Certain! Besides, it's not like I'm going to be sitting around doing nothing," Harry said. "I do have my private lessons to look forward too. Just make sure you bring back some Berry Bot Beans so we can have our little: who can get the most delicious beans competition."

"Sounds like a deal," Ron said.

"I seriously don't see why you boys make a competition out of eating that stuff," Hermione said. Despite befriending the boys, Hermione never took part in their little competition with the Berry Bott Beans as she found it ridiculous and pointless.

"It makes the mystery of what kind of bean you'll get fun," Neville explained.

Hermione was about to argue when Crookshanks leapt lightly on her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"At least he killed it," Harry said.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" Hermione asked.

Harry decided to get started on his homework before he goes to bed. He took off his goggles and put on his normal glasses before pulling his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry. But Harry just shoved it back.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Harry said. "Besides, I'm sure Dad would find it suspicious if I label the main star of Andromeda wrong." Harry pointed at one of the stars Ron labeled.

Ron grumbled and quickly tried to fix it.

…

The next day things started off normally. In Herbology they had to stripped fat pink pods from plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail. They had to be careful not to drop them on the floor or the beans would burst into bloom before their very eyes, which happened to few of the students who weren't careful.

Next was transfiguration, which Harry looked forward too. It was, after all, one of his best classes, along with Charms, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only person better than him in Transfiguration was Hermione as she was a natural with it, despite the fact Transfiguration is one of the hardest classes in Hogwarts.

But unfortunately, as soon as the lesson was over, Harry's mood had been dashed away at Transfiguration.

He passed Lavender Brown, Parvati, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas who were huddled together at their desk. Normally Harry just ignore anything involving Parvati and Lavender as it normally has something to do with Divination, and it always lead to them looking at Harry like he was a dead man walking. But this time Lavender was actually crying as Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus and Dean, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" Harry asked.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Uh—"

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' She was right, she was right!"

It took a minute for Harry to registered that this must have been one of the predictions Trewanny shared. With the Professor's tendency to predict Harry's early death that haven't happened, Harry often forget that the teacher does once in a while predict something that does come true.

Hermione choose that moment to start questioning Lavender about her rabbit so she can put logic behind what happened, but Harry decided to just pat Lavender on the shoulder reassuringly and took his seat when Professor McGonagall started class. When the lesson was over, she brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first and had everyone turn in permission.

Harry was about to leave when Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter!"

"Go ahead guys. I'll catch up," Harry told his friends.

They were anxious at first but nodded before leaving. Once the room McGonagall transformed from a strict teacher to a caring person Harry hasn't seen since very much since he started Hogwarts.

"You're not in trouble, Potter," she said. "I just want to know if you're okay considering the cercumstances of the date of the trip."

Harry realized she was referring to the fact he wouldn't be able to be with his friends for most of the day this Halloween—the day where having friend's support would have been great.

"I'm fine with it, Professor. Really," Harry said. "I appreciate the concerns. I just hope this year, trouble won't find me."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I think we all can hope for that this year."

Harry nodded and left.

...

On Halloween morning, Harry naturally awoke with the sense of dread and depression that seem to always sneak up on him this time of year. And of course, naturally Harry left a note for his friends this time telling them to have fun at Hogsmeade and not to worry about him, before heading to his dad's living quarters.

When Harry got there, he found his uncle Moony was already there.

"Um, sorry…" Harry said.

"It's okay, Harry," Remus said. "Your father and I were just talking."

Harry joined his father and uncle.

"Can I fix you two some tea?" Remus asked.

"That be nice, Moony," James said. "The tea bags are in the left drawer."

Remus nodded and got up to magically prepare their tea.

"I guess we can consider ourselves lucky you decided against Divination this year," Remus joked as he handed Harry his cup. "From what I heard, Ron and Neville got some horrible predictions from their tea leaves."

"Please don't remind me," Harry muttered. "It was bad enough when Trewanny did that every time she see's me in public, but now she got Lavender and Parvati wrapped around her finger about it."

"There are always a few believers of hers," James said. "Especially when she makes predictions that ended up coming true, then people forget about the ones that still hasn't happened."

"Let's stop talking about divination," Remus said. "Harry doesn't need to be any more depressed than he already is before we start his lessons."

Harry perked up. "You really going to teach me today?"

"Of course. A deal is a deal," Remus said. "Plus, as I mention to your father before you arrived, today would be a good time as ever. After all, there is always a chance that a dementor would find you when you are already at your lowest."

That cheered Harry up greatly. Even though he told his friends he will be busy with his private lessons today so they wouldn't worry about him, Harry thought that the lesson might be postponed because of the significant of the day.

"So do we have to go to your office?" Harry asked.

"No, actually, today we're just practicing reciting the spell and see from there," James said. "Then hopefully by time of your next lesson, your uncle Padfoot would pull through with the Ministry to get us a boggart."

"We figured it be safer for you to practice the spell against a boggart-dementor before you have to face the real deal," Remus explained.

"Which hopefully won't happen anytime soon," James added.

Harry nodded. But before there was a familiar pop sound and a small elf with big eyes wearing new black robes appeared holding a large cauldron holding a week supply of boiling hot potion.

"Dobby?" Harry responded.

"Sorry to interrupt sirs, but Professor Snape didn't want to search the whole castle to give Professor Lupin his potion so he search for Dobby instead," Dobby said.

"That's okay, Dobby," James said. "I actually prefer you popping in than Snivelus."

"That's the wolfsbane potion, right?" Harry asked looking at the potion in the gauntlet.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I never been good at potions, and as much as your father hates to admit it, Professor Snape is better at potions than him," Remus said.

"He hates admitting mum was better at magic than him too," Harry explained.

"I never admitted that!" James argued earning a chuckle from Harry and Remus.

"Harry Potter, Dobby got something for you too," Dobby said. "Harry Potter's father told Dobby you weren't going to Hogsmeade this year, so Dobby popped by yesterday on Dobby's time off and got this."

Dobby waved his hand and a small basket with Berry Botts Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and other stuff Harry recognized as students get at Hogsmeade as well as some mismatched pair of hand knitted socks.

"Wow! Thanks Dobby," Harry responded.

"Anything for you, Harry Potter. If it wasn't for Harry Potter, Dobby not only still be enslaved, but Dobby wouldn't have been able to get a paid job here at Hogwarts," Dobby squeaked.

"You probably would have eventually," Harry told Dobby. "You're your welcome either way."

Remus drank the potion with a nasty look on his face that told Harry he didn't like it very much.

"Harry, the spell your uncle and I are going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, well beyond Ordinary Wizard Level," James said. "It is called the Patronus Charm. When used correctly it will create an anti-dementor—a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon—hopes, happiness, the desire to survive—but it cannot feel despair as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it."

"It's also very advance," Lupin added. "Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"But something tells me you can handle at least summoning a shield at first," James said, "and maybe in time a full form patronus."

"What's the incantation?" Harry asked.

"Hold on Harry, you'll need more than just the incantation to use it," Remus said. "First off, with all your might, you must concentrate on a single, very happy memory."

"One that holds significant meaning too you," James said. "The stronger the memory the better."

Harry cast his mind for a happy memory. One that held significance to him. One that cheered him up even on this day.

That's when it comes to him. The first time Harry saw the Mirror of Erise. When he saw his mother holding him in his reflection. Although it wasn't truly happy memory, he still holds it dear to his heart.

"I'm ready," Harry said, trying to hide the choke in his voice.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yes."

"Okay," Remus said. "The incantation is this— _Expecto Patronum!_ "

 _"Expecto Patronum,"_ Harry repeated under his breath concentrating on the memory. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

On the second time a bright light whooshed out of the end of Harry's wand and took form of a whispy shield.

"Wha—Harry, How?" Remus asked.

"What was the memory?" James asked.

Harry gulped. "It was the time I first saw the Mirror of Erise—when I first saw mum's reflection in it."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, if that was your strongest memory, then those Dementors have something to worry about," James said.

…

"Where did you get that?" Ron asked.

Ron Hermione and Neville returned to Gryffindor Table after their trips to Hogsmeade carrying stuff they got for Harry when they already saw Harry had a gift basket full of the stuff they got him.

The entrance hall had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.

"Dobby got these for me," Harry said. "He heard I couldn't go to Hogsmeade so he made the trip for me."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah—it just been a long day." Harry told them about his first lesson.

"So your dad going to let you attend the next Hogsmeade trip?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "Dad says there's a difference between conjuring the charm with no dementors around and conjuring one when there is one. But he and Uncle Moony are impressed I was able to conjure a shield. I'll tell you guys more later. Let's eat."

The food was delicious as even Ron Neville and Hermione manage a second helpings of everything.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with reenactment of his own botched beheading, which had reminded Harry that Halloween had just amount of significance to the Gryffindor Ghost as it did to him as this was the anniversary of Nick's death.

It actually been such a pleasant evening that even Harry manage to have a good time, despite the fact Malfoy had been shouting through the crowd as they left the hall, "The dementors send their love, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's idiotsy. After his lessons, Harry asked his dad if the boggart turning into a dementor meant that Harry really was scared of them. James laughed.

"No Harry. Despite what most people think, it's not the dementors you are scared of, but rather what they represent: Fear," James said.

It actually made Harry felt it was more of what the Dementors represent that scares him, and not the dementors themselves. Unfortunately, Harry knew that wouldn't be enough to convince Malfoy.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. This was the first time he ever seen something like this happened. "Where's Percy? He might be able to do something?"

Sure enough when Harry asked that he heard Percy through the crowd: "Let me through, please. What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password—excuse me, I'm Head Boy—"

And then silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a sudden sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

"I'll get him!" Harry volunteered and rushed his way through the crowd.

Harry found Dumbledore as he was about to give the password to the gargoyle that guards his office.

"Professor!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, what are you doing down here?" Dumbledore asked.

"We need you at the Fat Lady Portrait. I don't know what exactly happened, but Percy has requested you," Harry said.

Dumbledore's demeanor change to serious. "Take me there."

Harry did as he was told and took Dumbledore to Gryffindor Tower, soon followed by James, Remus and Professor McGonagall who found them along the way. When they got there Gryffindors got out of Dumbledore's way and Harry got a good look at what happened.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore did one quick look at the ruined painting and turned to James, Remus and McGonagall.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean Peeves?" Dumbledore said calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little. Even the Poltergeist knew better than to taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he said unconvincingly. "According to her, he got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. That little traitor friend of Potter himself, that Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for all being patient with me. My step-grandfather died Wednesday and was burried Saturday


	10. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff  
**

Professor Dumbledore send all Gryffindors back to the Great Hall where they were joined ten minutes later by Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbances should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghost."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave and the floor was covered with hundreds squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Dumbledore closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Ron said to Harry, Neville, and Hermione; they seized four sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think Pettigrew's still in the castle?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt it," Harry said, "Not now that my dad and uncle moony is aware he's here."

Harry didn't say it but they understood why. James and Remus both knew the school better than most staff, possibly more than Filch.

Although there was hope it just be the four of theme at the corner, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and Luna soon showed up to join them at the corner, obviously hoping Harry might know how Pettigrew snuck in past the dementors. Harry didn't complain about Luna being there, or about getting in trouble for it as the girls states Dumbledore didn't say those of different houses couldn't mingle together.

It seemed every house except for the usual Slytherin bunch that think they are superior noticed that a Ravenclaw was next to some Gryffindor and started moving around to hang out with their classmates of a different house. Percy quickly put an end to the constant movements and told everyone to find a spot and stay there, fortunately not bringing up the fact they must stay with those of their own house. Because of it, Ernie, Hannah, and Justin of Hufflepuff house were with Harry and his friends.

"He might have just apparated in?" Ernie suggested.

"Unless he has a house elf working for him I doubt it," Harry said. "Only time wizards and witches can do Apparate themselves in and out of the castle is when sixth and seventh years are taking the class or being tested for their apparate license."

Harry also wanted to add when the Hogwarts express picks up or drop off students it was allowed too so the staff could get their luggage in and out of the castle quickly, but then he remember Tonks who told him that also said it was supposed to be a Hogwarts Secret, most likely for the very same reason Ernie brought up.

"Harry is right," Hermione said. "The castle is protected by enchantments on it, to stop people entering in by stealth."

"What about a Portkey?" Justin asked. "Isn't that how you and Ron got here last year Harry?"

Ron groan at the memory. In one of his attempt to save Harry, last year Dobby magically blocked the entrance into platform 9 3/4s to keep Harry and unintentionally Ron from going to Hogwarts (Harry was sure Dobby didn't intend to keep Ron from going to Hogwarts since Harry's safety seemed more important to the house elf). But instead of going home, Harry contacted Sirius to get a portkey to school, which Tonks hand delivered. The journey wasn't too bad but, on the landing, Ron fell on his butt and broke his old wand he got from his brother Charlie, which was in his back pocket. Something Malfoy spend the whole school year not letting Ron forget.

Thankfully Hermione was the first to answer. "All portkeys have to be registered to the ministry. Besides, Harry and Ron landed at Hogsmeade which outside school grounds is, so I would believe there ate charms to protect Hogwarts from any portkeys. And even if Pettigrew tried to sneak in from Hogsmeade I would think the Detectors would find him."

 _Unless he knows a secret entrance my dad and uncle Moony wasn't aware of,_ Harry silently joked. Even Harry knew that was unlikely, but as he thought of that, Harry got a sinking feeling he better ask his dad about it.

"Lights out!" Percy yelled. "I want everyone quiet and asleep now."

Harry had no idea how Percy expect everyone to fall asleep just ten minutes atfter something after finding out a criminal broke into Hogwarts undetected much less attack one of the school's portraits that guards a common room. Especially when Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest magical places in the magical world and yet this is the third year in a row that fact been questioned, and on Halloween of all days.

Most staff would tell you sometimes there were threats that sometimes made it inside school grounds, such as fifty years ago when Voldemort first opened the chamber of secrets and set loose the baskilin on muggle-borns. But even Harry knew those events never happened at least two years in a row, much less three. And if Harry was unsure if it was true, he could ask Hermione who practically had the book 'Hogwarts: the History' memorized and knew the history of the school better than anyone alive. Harry even thinks she is smarter than most Ravenclaws, even those above their year.

Harry hadn't told Hermione this, but when she was sorted into Gryffindor he was shock as he was certain she seem more Ravenclaw when they first met on the Hogwarts Express. Fortunately, after becoming friends with Hermione, Harry quickly learned that despite being an obvious bookworm wisdom found in Ravenclaw house, Hermione a Gryffindor brave heart.

Soon, the candles were out, and the only light were the silvery light of the passing ghost. Thankfully, the ghost were more understanding than Percy about the situation as when he wasn't around, the ghost let students whisper quietly and only spoke up when Percy was around to secretly alert the students.

Harry looked up at the ceiling which was enchanted to show the night sky, which was clear and full of stars. It reminded Harry of the times his dad took him to a world Quidditch match, where visiting wizards and witches camp out on rented muggle land like normal muggles. Often, they were some of Harry's happiest memories as James often told Harry of the times he and his dad, Harry's grandfather, along with Sirius when he moved in with the Potters, and how they didn't know how much stuff they did wrong trying to camp out like Muggle until James started dating Harry's mother and James invited her a game after they were done with their seventh year of Hogwarts. It was the first of rare unerupted dates outside of Hogwarts, since James and Lily along with their friends joined the battle against Voldemort as soon as they graduated.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard professors checking on the students and quickly pretend to be asleep.

Harry heard what sound like his dad in mid conversation with McGonagall.

"…why can't we just postponed Quidditch this year." McGonagall said.

"Wormtail is a lot of things, but he's not stupid. I doubt he would try to break in during an event again. And even if he is, this way he can't predict Harry's schedule to get him alone," James explained. "Besides the team captains aren't arguing against it."

"That's because they felt cheated out of cup last year," McGonagall said. "Wood still won't let it go how he had the cup last year if I hadn't cancel Quidditch for the remainder of the year."

Their conversation ended with what Harry heard more footsteps coming. Harry was a little bit disappointed as he had hope to find out what they were talking about, that was until he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Any problems?" Dumbledore asked.

"Percy says he hasn't hear any student still awake, but he thinks that the ghost might be covering for some of the students," McGonagall said.

"I told him let it slide since some of the students might just be too anxious to fall asleep after finding out there was a break in," James said.

"I agree," Harry heard Professor Sprout said.

"What about the map, James?" Dumbledore asked.

"Filch couldn't find it. He thinks it might have been stolen by a student." James sighed, but not with the usual annoyance Harry half expected whenever his dad brings up Filch blaming a student of something.

"You believe him?" Harry heard Professor Snaps asked half shock, half sneer.

"Not at first, but then I asked myself who would be cunning enough to steal something from Filch…" James stopped as if letting the question set in as if it was the most obvious answer. "I'm going to confront them tomorrow and offer them a to turn in the map with no punishments for stealing from Filch or questioning about what they used the map for what rule they break if they turn in the map."

"You think that would work?" Snape huffed.

"I'm sure James has a plan to convince the twins," Dumbledore said, "Until then, hopefully the new guardian will keep the Gryffindor corridor safe."

"Did you find the Fat Lady, sir?" Percy asked.

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor." Dumbledore said.

Harry knew that painting. It was a nice scenery of an orchard town with plenty of trees for portraits to use to hide from Peeves and his permanent marker whenever he was in the mood for drawing mustaches. Harry wouldn't be surprise Dumbledore looked there first since Peeves often is in a mood for drawing mustaches.

Every so often, someone would caught sight of the painting being over crowded with portraits running around, running all over each other, pushing each other out of their previous hiding spots. Unfortunately for them, Peeves knew about their hiding spot, and those were the moments he let on a rumor of him being in one of those moods just so they would do that and he get a laugh out of it. So now no one knows when Peeves really is going to draw mustaches or just causing a portrait panic.

Dumbledore continued. "Apparently she refused Pettigrew in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

"Professor, if I may, we should have someone watch over the Chamber of Secrets?" Snape suggested. "Before his fall, there was a rumor going on that You-Know-Who was teaching a select few most trusted agents how to copy the Parseltongue language as a form of decoy if needed, and we don't know how long Wormtail been working for him much less trusted to learn how to copy the language."

"And you now decided to tell us?" James asked.

"It didn't occur to me Pettigrew would be able to sneak into Hogwarts grounds with the Dementors around," Snape explained. "And as I mention it was only a rumor at the time. Not to mention even if he has mastered copying the language just enough to enter the Chamber, we won't be able to detect him on the map unless he leaves Myrtle's Bathroom considering until last year, we didn't know where the entrance was and thus won't be on the map

"I agree with Severus," Dumbledore said. "Minerva, I want you to check on Myrtle tomorrow as well as ask her to keep an eye on the entrance until further notice."

"Yes, sir," McGonagall responded.

"As for now, I must go down to the dementors," said Dumbledore coldly. "I said I would inform them when our search is complete."

"Sir, if I may, maybe we should send some of the Dementors int0 the Chambers of Secrets," Severus said. "That way if Wormtail hasn't figured out how to enter it yet, he won't get a chance."

"Oh, heck no!" James said. "Harry is not ready yet to confront a dementor, and even with a professor by his side, until I know he can confront one without one affecting him like on the train, I'm not letting one near him."

"Relax, James, we're not going to let Harry near any dementor until you feel he's ready to handle at least one or two," Dumbledore said. "Besides, Severus, even under different circumstances, I wouldn't let a dementor in school grounds, which may I remind you is the only way into the Chamber of Secrets."

Severus bowed in apology. "My apologies sir, I just want the safety of my students."

James muttered something that Harry would bet had more likely of the fact Severus cares only about his house.

With that the professors left the chambers and Percy went around on patrol.

Harry glanced sideways to his friends who were awake and worried too as the same thought occur in their mind: What if Pettigrew was in the Chamber of Secrets? Until tonight, none of them thought it was possible for anyone but those gifted to speak to snakes to enter the chamber. Of course, Ginny was able to enter the Chamber without having the power, but it was passed off as Voldemort possessing her since she never really remembered doing so. Heck, she even confided to Harry that the last thing she remembered before waking up in the Chambers of Secrets was trying to fight off Voldemort from possessing her after realizing what he was forcing her to do, so no one really thought twice about it.

…

The school talked of nothing but Peter Pettigrew for the next few days, many of which either made sense or was possible. There were a few that got the idea that maybe there was a secret passage out of the chambers of secrets that led outside school grounds and that he somehow sneak in through the Chamber entrance. It did made Harry curious to see if it was true since the only part of the chamber he didn't see last year was where the Basillisk came out of hiding last year, but Hermione reminded him if that was true, Voldemort would have found it and got the Basilisk out of the school to kill muggle-borns instead of killing them inside the school.

Still, that didn't stop Harry from checking on Moaning Myrtle, who was all too happy to repeat to Harry what she told McGonagall that no one been using the entrance. She was also please to hear that, in her terms: "The nasty Dementors won't be coming near her bathroom. Although she never seen one, Myrtle obviously heard enough to know she rather not risk being affected by them, even though Harry had no idea if Dementors could effect ghost. By time he left the bathroom, Harry was trying to figure out how to ask his uncle Moony without having to explain why on the matter.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with a portrait of a short, squat knight in a suit of armor riding a pony Harry came to recognized and Sir Cadogan, the portrait that often challenges students to battle if he doesn't recognize them and often fall off his horse because his sword that he carries is too long and heavy for him and everytime he swings it on his pony, he looses balance. He also was the portrait many third years ask for directions to Divination on the first day back to school, which he is willing to do as he sees it as a quest, even though he just tried to threaten them.

It was no shock to Harry that the sir knight volunteered for guarding the portrait since the knight often was found searching for quest. Sir Cadogan and his pony even been seen riding through portraits with a fake mustaches, curtesy of Peeves the Polterguist. No one really knows how Peeves gets it on the actual portrait face, but often students hear other portraits saying: _"Better him than me."_

No one really was thrilled of the idea of Sir Cadogan protecting the entrance after the first day. He often seen thinking of ridiculously complicated passwords that he changed twice a day, and if you couldn't get it right then he challenges you to a duel for entrance. Poor Neville, who had always had trouble remembering passwords, been challenged to more duels than any Gryffindors, and since no one can really duel with a portrait without tearing up the painting, Neville would be found begging for entrance.

Harry didn't mind Sir Cadogan. As annoying as the knight was, the fact Sir Cadogan doesn't run from a challenge unless you offer him a quest instead means Gryffindor tower was safe until Pettigrew's next appearance.

Instead, Harry had to deal with the fact that since that night, Harry noticed that the teachers been watching him carefully. Even Percy Weasley often tailed Harry like a guard dog. When Harry brought it up with his father, James just shrugged. "They're just looking out for what's best for you kiddo."

Since then Harry got the feeling his dad had something to do with it.

As for the quidditch surprise, Oliver revealed that there been changes to the Quidditch match set up for the year, including most schedules. Instead of this Saturday they were playing, they change it up to next Saturday. And instead of playing Slytherin first, they were playing Hufflepuff. Oliver seem neutral on the idea as if he was trying to hide the fact that he liked it better than the other option.

Only problem, at least for Harry, was that his dad was present in every practice, and Gryffindor House quickly realize not only was the loudest and most embarrassing cheerleader during the games, but for Oliver he was the most annoying observer as James often yelled out ideas of how they can do better during their training to the players as they trained.

Fortunately, the weather seemed to steadily gotten worse as the match came nearer, so James' voice been silence out by thunder.

The night before the game, Oliver been pushing everyone to be ready against Hufflepuff. Oliver was concern about playing against Hufflepuff as Cederic had put together a strong team this year.

Unfortunately, Malfoy was using the change up to suck up attention of how he was wrongfully taken away the chance to use a new move he had been saving for just the game. He didn't say it out loud, but Harry got a feeling that it got something to do with Dementors.

Harry wasn't too ashame of the change up. Especially since it turn out the original schedule would have been on a night of a full moon and that because of it, his uncle Moony won't be able to finally watch him play. But now that it was postponed, Harry was excited that his uncle finally got to see him play.

Speaking of the week of the full moon, everyone was in for a shock when they found out who was subbing for Moony.

Harry was late because Oliver kept insisting of talking strategy with Harry. When Harry entered, he found his dad at his uncle's desk.

"Harry, nice of you to join us," James said. "Please take your seat."

Harry nodded as he walked over to his seat.

"As I was saying, I'm subbing for my dear old friend Professor Lupin for the day. As many of you know from last year, I have quite a bit of experience when it comes to fighting the Dark Arts before I came to become an Astronomy Professor, but incase some of you forgot, amongst them was surviving an encounter with You-Know-Who Three times with my wife before she was killed," James said. "Now according to Moony's lesson planner he had you learning how to defend against hindypunks, but with his permission, I decided to change up the lesson and save that for when he returns. Instead we're going to learn the spell used to de-transform a werewolf."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Hermione," James said.

"Sir, we're not suppose to cover werewolves yet, much less how to fight them," Hermione said.

"True, but as I said before I got Moony's permission," James said. "Now if memory serves me right. You should have some idea what the spell is from your previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Lockhart. Although he didn't really used it against a werewolf like he claimed in 'Walking with Werewolves', I can reassure you the spell for it is very real."

The lesson pretty much went that way. First, they made notes of a difference between a werewolf and a wild wolf and the best ways to sneak up on a werewolf without getting bitten. All during the lesson, Harry couldn't help but feel that his uncle and dad set something like this up incase the inevitable happens, but in the end the class was happy as they finally learn the real secret to changing a werewolf back to a human. By the end of the class, James didn't give out homework since the lesson what Remus had planned but he did told them for extra credit they can write an essay on the best ways to sneak up on a werewolf without it leading to an attack.

By the following week Remus was back and took the essays as extra credit. Even Hermione, who didn't really needed the credit, turn in the essay.

"Well, I'm glad you been listening to Professor Potter," Remus said flipping through the essays. "Ms. Granger, since I don't really think it was necessary for you to do the extra credit, I'll reward Gryffindor ten points for you taking the time and effort to do so anyways."

Hermione blushed and thanked Remus.

When one of the students ask Remus why he agreed to the change of schedule, Remus just shrugged. "It was Prongs' idea, really. He felt it be easier if he did a refresher course of what your previous professor was suppose to teach you, and I didn't argue against it since I never agreed with how Gilderoy Lockhart handle the werewolf in his books."

Hearing it from Remus set the class in ease.

It didn't stay long as topic though as the whole school was buzzing about the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game.

Harry woke up extremely early the day of the game, so early that it was still dark out. At first Harry thought it was the storm outside that woke him up, but it turned out to be Peeves blowing air at him real hard.

Harry reached for his wand, but Peeves had already disappeared from the room. Reaching for his alarm clock, he found it was half past four. Silently complaining about Peeves, Harry tried to fall back asleep, but wasn't able too. So instead he got up, dressed, picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand, wrote a note for Ron and Neville and walked out of the dormitory.

As Harry opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.

"What are you doing here Crookshanks?" Harry asked. "This stairway is to the boys dormitories, not the girls. Go find Hermione."

Crookshanks just stared at Harry as if telling Harry he wasn't the boss of him.

Harry sighed and headed down to common room. Unfortunately the noise of the storm was even louder there. Harry found himself glad his uncle got him prescripted goggles that repel rain for his first year as they would definitely come in handy in this storm. Harry just hope he can stay on his broom.

Seekers were supposed to be light and speedy, but when it comes to severe weather, there been recorded cases of seekers being blown off their brooms by a strong gust of wind. Even during practice when Wood had Harry and Ginny compete against each other as to help boost training, there were a few times they had to struggle to stay put on their brooms. Of course the chance of anyone dying in Quidditch is actually low, but that never really ease the thoughts of players about to play in heavy storms.

Harry decided to get working on some homework before dawn, which really helped pass the time as soon dawn. Then he put his books up and headed through the portrait hole to breakfast.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.

"Good morning to you too," Harry yawned.

He revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "After how much practice we had in this storm, we don't mind."

Actually, they do mind, but they were keeping the morale up for Oliver.

By time of the game, students were rushing to the stands, trying to keep hold of their umbrellas.

At the locker room, the team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise.

Fortunately, Harry decided to speak up. "I know this rescheduling matches has screwed up our plan, but let's play hard like we always do against Hufflepuff, and show them we won't back down to a challenge."

Everyone whooped encouragingly in agreement. Wood gave Harry a thankful glance as he beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Harry's prescripted goggles manage to repel the rain as it tried to splatter on them.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary yellow robes. Cedric and Oliver shook hands as captains. Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth formed the words, "Mount your brooms." Harry pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill in the distance, starting the game.

Harry rose fast, using everything in his power to stay steady. It only took five minutes for him to be soaked and frozen, but thanks to his goggles, he was able to see the game and bludgers flying at him

His plan was basically the same as his first game of Quidditch as a member of Gryffindor team: fly around and stay out of the action until he sees the snitch. With the storm as it is, it was his best option, and despite what Oliver might think, Harry knew Cedric well enough to know Hufflepuff's captain would be doing the same thing, just more around the field to direct his team.

As time went by, the sky was getting darker, sending a shiver down Harry's spine. Even with time passing quickly in this game, it's too early for nightfall, it didn't seem the storm was worsening to the point for it to grow dark. Something was wrong.

 _We need to end this game quickly,_ Harry thought as he sped up in search of the Snitch.

Finally, he saw it. A tiny speck of gold shimmering in the rain filled air up in the field. Harry zoomed toward the snitch, ready to go. Unfortunately Cedric noticed it just in time to speed off neck to neck with Harry. But Harry was quicker as he leaned down flat on his broom to pick up more speed. Finally Harry stretched his hand out before Cedric could catch up and caught the Snitch.

"I GOT IT!" Harry yelled holding up the snitch. But his victory was short last as an eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar and Harry had gone deaf.

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over and inside Harry, reminding him why he was in a rush to finish the game in the first place. Looking down, Harry saw a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him.

Harry scrambled to switch hands with holding the Snitch and took out his wand, glad he kept it on him. With the memory of seeing his mother on the Mirror of Eris, Harry pointed his wand at the dementor and yelled. "Expecto Patronum!"

A whispy shield formed and blocked the dementor bellow him, but that just stirred up the dementors more as they now started circling around Harry, avoiding his shield. Cedric look like he was trying to call out Harry's name, but it was no good as Harry heard female voice scream: _"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

 _"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"_

It was then Harry realized the second voice was of Lord Voldemort, and that the female voice was of his mother the night she died.

 _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill ne instead! Please… have mercy… have Mercy…"_

The last thing Harry heard as he passed out was a shrill laughter and screaming.

…

"Good thing Harry and Cedric been good pals."

"Yeah, if Cedric wasn't there it could have been worse."

Harry heard voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever.

"I can't believe he pulled off that shield," said a female voice. "Even Professor Lupin said most NEWT level students would struggle pulling that off in face of a hundred dementors."

Harry's eyes snapped open at the reminder of the Dementors as he remember the last thing he heard.

He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed, including Wood, who was trying to cover a look of joy with a look of concern. Ron, Neville, and Hermione were there too, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Harry!" said Fred, "How're you feeling?"

"Confused," Harry replied as he remembered the lightning, the snitch, the dementors, and Harry trying to perform the Patronus Charm. "What happened?"

"You mean other than you making a last minute catch on the Snitch winning us the game?" Wood asked earning a hit from Alicia.

"He almost died, Oliver!" Alicia argued.

"Sorry," Oliver apologized.

"Don't mind Wood," Angela said.

"But what happened after I got the Snitch?" Harry asked, hiding the fact he was glad they won.

"According to Cedric, the Dementors were under you since you two started after the Snitch. Cedric saw them at the last minute, which he admitted was why you were able to catch the snitch, but they didn't seem to focus on him, but rather you. Then he said you noticed them and struggle to get your wand out and performed some kind of spell that produced a shield against the dementors. From what we can guess from there, the shield worked on a few dementors, but then the others started circling around you until you passed out and fell off your broom." Hermione explained. "After that, Cedric zoomed down and caught you."

"That was amazing by the way," George said. "I mean besides you falling off your broom. Your dad and uncle's faces were priceless when Cedric described you conjuring that shield."

"I have to agree, they were more surprise than when you caused your boggart to explode into streamers," Ron explained.

After ten minutes of talking, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave Harry in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told Harry. "Oh, and Cedric said he'll check up on you later and to congratulate you on that catch."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapprovingly. Ron, Neville, and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.

"Ginny and the rest of the reserves will be here later to congratulate you," Ron said. "They would have been here, but Pomfrey restricted to just us and the team for the moment—well us and your dad and uncle but they left shortly before you woke up to talk to Dumbledore."

"They were really angry—as was Dumbledore," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "Dumbledore was out in the field when Cedric already caught you and waved his wand so that both of you landed safely. Then your dad and uncle used the same spell as you but at stronger as they scared the Dementors away. They were furious, as was most of the professors that was there watching."

"I still say Professor McGonagall was just as scary," Neville shivered. "She looked as though she wanted to turn into a tiger instead of her cat form."

"Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher for you," Hermione said. "Your dad and uncle wanted to carry you, but Dumbledore insisted a stretcher was better."

"What about my Nimbus?" Harry asked. "What happened to it?"

Ron, Hermione, and Neville looked at each other unsure how to answer.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Well… there's another reason why Cedric isn't here right now," Hermione said. "When you fell off your broom, the wind picked up and blew it away. Cedric could of easily catch it, but at the time it was you or the broom and he chosen you. Unfortunately, your broom hit—it hit—oh, Harry—it hit the Whomping Willow."

Harry's stomach lurched. Even he knew about the violent tree that stood in the middle of the grounds that protects the Shrieking Shack under it. Heck he is one of few students that was aware that the Whomping willow was originally planted there not to keep people from getting out, but rather to keep people from coming in as that was where his uncle Moony use to go during a night of a full moon for his transformations. But lately, with the help of the new Wolfsbane Potion, the shack been abandoned unless you count last year when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville used it to brew the Polyjuice Potion. But the Whomping Willow still attacks anything that hits it.

"Professor Flitwick brought back your wand just before you came around," Hermione said in a very small voice. Slowly she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it, upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig on the bed, which was all that remain of Harry's Nimbus 2000.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, I kept the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match up and just change the results. I'm not going to give Harry the Firebolt right away even though Sirius isn't a fugitive and James is alive. Besides, don't forget James donated a whole bunch of Nimbus 2000s to Hogwarts in the first story, so it's not like Harry's quidditch practice training will be hindered by the usual problems of the old school brooms mention in the original first book. But he will get a firebolt.


	11. Harry Hears About Pettigrew's Betrayal

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Harry Hears About Pettigrew's Betrayal**

James had postponed the issue of the old Maurder's Map too long. He had hope to talk to the Weasley Twins _after_ their first match of the season, but the Dementor attack postponed all hopes to get the map from the infamous twins.

Finally Sunday after the team visited Harry, James called the twins up to his office.

"Fred George, I'm just going to go straight to the point," James said. "I know you have something you stolen from Filch's office."

Fred and George looked at each other, as they weren't expecting this.

"What do you mean Professor?" Fred asked.

"Come on boys, I used to be a prankster like yourselves at your age, and I know you know every tunnel that goes through this school," James said.

"So? They're not that really hard to navigate," George said, "Even Harry can navigate them."

"True. Harry does know his way around," James agreed. "But there are few tunnels most students don't know how to get through without a secret password or trick to open them, and I asked around and found you two been seen around a lot of them. Which brings me to this item you stole."

James stood up. "You see boys, when I was Harry's age, my friends and I made this little map that shows us everywhere in the castle known to the staff, minus a few places that weren't known at the time like the Chamber of Secrets of course. And on our sixth year, it was confiscated when a friend I won't mention was caught causing trouble. Of course at the time we knew our way around the castle so we didn't really missed it. But now with a killer on the loose being able to break into the castle, it has came to my attention that we might need the map more now than ever. But when we searched Filch's office where most confiscated items ends up, we couldn't find it. At first it confused me as to who would steal such a parchment, especially since my friends and I charmed it specifically to not show it's contents to just anyone. They would have to be clever after all, which leads me to think it was the two of you."

James walked around behind the twins and put his hands on their shoulders. "Now boys, I know you two don't mean real harm and rather die to see my son and his friends—including your brother Ron—in any danger, and I doubt you want your mother finding out how you been getting away with pranks lately. So I'm going to make you two a deal. Turn in the map, and you two won't be questioned about the pranks you used the map to help you with until now. Nor would I tell your mother about the map. But if you don't turn it end, I can ask Professor Snape about brewing up a truth potion so we can find out what you two really been up to with the Map. I'm sure he would agree if by chance some of your pranks been set on his own Slytherin House."

The twins' eyes widened. Even they know enough about the Truth Potion that if they drink it, they can't help but speak nothing but the truth.

"We don't have it right now," Fred said.

"It's in our dormitory." George said. "We can get it for you."

"Good boys," James said. "Then we got ourselves a deal, prankster to prankster?"

The twins nodded and with dismissal, the twins run off to get the Map.

James chuckled to himself. _"Nothing like threatening to use the truth potion to get a couple of pranksters to listen,"_ James thought as he remembered all the times he and Sirius were threatened to be interrogated by truth potion for some prank they pulled.

…

Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let Harry leave the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend, which was fine with Harry as long as she didn't try to throw away the remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand. Although he only had it for a year, Harry felt he lost a best friend when it was shattered.

The reserve team did visit as Ron said, as well as Luna with copies of the Quibber to keep Harry entertain, and Cedric. Cedric had tried to apologized a thousand times for not being able to grab Harry's broom, but Harry told him it was okay. Harry wanted to blame Cedric, but as everyone told him, it was either Harry or the broom. Besides there was no way anyone could of predicted the Nimbus 2000 would hit the Whomping Willow. Harry admitted he rather hear his broom was somewhere lost in the Forbidden Forest instead of shattered by the Whomping Willow.

Wood tried to cheer Harry up that the lost of his broom won't affect their chance at the cup since the school had 28 extra Nimbus 2000s to spare since James donated them before Harry's first year of Hogwarts. It didn't really cheer Harry up, but he appreciate Wood trying.

But it wasn't the broom that hurt Harry the most. It was the fact that even though Harry manage a Patronus shield, he was only able to guard against a few Dementors. Ron tried to cheer Harry up saying that maybe now that Harry can produced a decent shield against the Dementors, James will let Harry go to Hogsmeade, but Harry had already made his mind up by then that he was going to stick to his lessons until he can produce a real Patronus.

Surprisingly, James had other ideas when he came down to visit Harry Sunday.

"Hey, Kiddo, I got some good news," James said. "I know you been taking the news of your broom hard, and since you manage to produce a shield during the game, I'm going to let you go to Hogsmeade on the next trip."

Harry perked up at the sound of it. "What about the lessons?"

James shrugged. "It can be postponed for a day. It's not like Hogsmeade trips take a whole weekend." Then James expression changed to one that told Harry there was a but coming and it involved parenting concerns. "But you have to promise me you stay in public places and never go off on your own. You are to stay by Hermione Ron and Neville at all time. I also want you to cloak of invisibility with you incase Pettigrew shows up. I doubt he would, but if he does, I want you and your friends invisible." James added the 'and friends' part knowing Harry wouldn't go invisible for his own safety if his friends were still at risk.

"I will! Thank you, dad!" Harry hugged his father.

"No problem, buddy. After that scare, we figure you need a break," James said. "And as for your lessons, we will continue them. I don't want to see my son fell off his broom in a middle of a Quidditch Match because some dementors ganged up on him again."

Harry nodded only to remember about his broom. "Dad, I know you said you wanted to get me a broom I'm already use too when you got me the Nimbus 2000, but can you get me a different kind of broom? Maybe a Cleansweep or something? I don't want feel like I'm replacing Nimbus if I get another model of it."

James smiled hearing a bit of Lilly in Harry when he said that.t "Sure, buddy. I'll talk with your uncles and see what we can do."

…

It was a relief to Harry to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, even if he had to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting. Malfoy been teasing how Harry was too scared to fend off a hundred dementors and that's why his shield was so weak. Of course those who were aware of what a patronus spell was didn't listen to Malfoy, but unfortunately that was majority of the NEWT years students. During Potions class, Malfoy kept doing dementor imitations across the dungeon. Snape of course did nothing to stop it, but was all too glad to take fifty points from Gryffindor House when Ron flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy's face.

Remus had cheered the class up with his usual interesting lessons.

After class, Remus called Harry to wait for a moment.

"Harry, you're not in trouble," Remus said. "I just wanted to congratulate on your patronus shield out there. You'd be surprise at the number of adult wizards and witches who couldn't do that even in front of a single dementor much less a hundred."

"But it failed," Harry said.

Remus chuckled. "It didn't fail, Harry, you were just out numbered. To be able to fend off a hundred Dementors would take a full patronus. Don't forget, you are still new to the spell, and the fact you are still young means you still have a whole life in front of you to fill your mind with happy memories powerful enough to produce a full patronus."

Harry smiled hearing that. "Thank you, Uncle Moony."

"No problem, Harry," Remus said. "And by the way, besides the Dementor attack, I thought you were really good out there. Don't tell your father I said this, but if you play just as well in calm weather as you did in that storm, I think you could become a better Quidditch player than he was."

Harry grinned. "Then you better hope our next game is in good weather, because you'll get to see what I really can do."

Remus chuckled. "I can't wait."

"Uncle Moony, can I tell you something?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Remus said.

"When the dementors get near me, I think—I think I hear Voldemort and—and my mum," Harry said. "But as a memory—of the night she was murdered."

There was a moment of silence when Remus heard that. "Have you told your dad this?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't got the chance."

Remus sighed. "Harry, your father and I don't know what really happened that night, but I can promise you that one thing is for sure: that Lily would of sacrificed anything to keep you safe, and the fact you're here with us is proof of it. I don't know what was said between Voldemort and your mother, but I doubt it mattered to her as long as you were safe. I want you to keep that in mind every time a dementor comes near you because I promise you, with how they can drain the happiness and joy out of a person, they can make you rethink any positives thoughts you might have had on that matter."

Harry nodded in understanding. Ever since discovering the female voice was his mother he had been rethinking about that night and why his mum sacrificed herself, and instead of the usual positive notes everyone told him on the matter, only the negative ones seem to come to his mind.

…

Time had passed since the quidditch game and Harry started feeling better about the Dementor situation. Ron and Neville practically cheered so loud the whole school might of heard them when they found out Harry was allowed to go on the next Hogsmeade trip, which was scheduled right on the very last weekend of the term.

Of course Harry told his friends about how he asked his about getting a different model broom than a nimbus, which spread to the Weasley Twins, which spread to the rest of the team including Wood, who decided to give Harry a prescription to _Which_ _Broomsticks_ as an early Christmas present. Of course Harry still used the donated Nimbus 2000s James donated to the school at the beginning of Harry's first year for practices since the only other option was an ancient Shooting Star broomstick that was very slow and jerky. Although it felt nice to ride a Nimbus 2000 again, Harry still didn't feel right riding one after what happened his broom.

Harry often skipped the Nimbus section of the magazine and search the other models. Every so often the Firebolt that was on there would catch Harry's attention, but Harry decided he would be just as happy with a Cleansweep or Comet model brooms.

Besides, as Harry's dad often tell him, it wasn't the broom that makes the quidditch player, but rather the skills. And as fast and cool as the firebolt is, Harry knew he could do well with any model racing broom as long as they don't jerk as much as the Shooting Arrow.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry packed his cloak of invisibility and joined his friends at the entrance to Hogwarts to explore Hogsmeade. Harry had no intentions to disobey his father, mostly because if he did, James probably won't let Harry go to Hogsmeade next year.

Meanwhile James was eyeing a map on old parchment that shoes feet with ribbons of names next to them walking around Hogwarts. Most might think James was spying, but he was actually making sure Pettigrew doesn't try to take advantage of Hogsmeade again. Every so often he check on Harry through the map to make sure his son was sticking to his word of staying with his friends and sticking to public places.

It wasn't that James didn't trust his son, its that he knows his son well enough to know that if something catches Harry's attention just enough, he might divert off course, which might be something Wormtail might take advantage of since it was something James use to do himself. Although it seem worse with Harry at times with his Ravenclaw curiosity and Slytherin Cunningness personalities.

James just flipped over to Myrtle's bathroom to make sure the moaning spirit was still on guard there before checking the third-floor corridor where they still keep Fluffy, mostly because they got nowhere else to keep the giant three headed dog and Hagrid refuse to get rid of it. Even with the sorcerer's stone destroyed, most students avoid Fluffy, but James knew it wouldn't take much for a rat to sneak pass it.

…

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were hanging out at Honeydukes buying as many treats as they can before setting out for some Christmas shopping. They even bought several boxes of Every Flavor Beans for a friendly competition later.

Every so often they pass a notice pasted on doors warning customers that Dementors were patrolling the streets at sundown.

If it wasn't for the blizzard outside, the trip would be more fun. With the snow, Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and string of enchanted candles hanging in trees. Hermione tried to give Harry a tour through Hogsmeade until he told her he been here before when he was visiting his dad.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Ron said through chattering teeth. "I could use a warm drink of butterbeer."

They entered a tiny inn that was extremely crowded and noisy, but warm and smoky at the same time. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks at the bar. Harry recognize her from his previous visits as Madam Rosmerta, who was often nice to her customers. Harry actually liked her as she always offer him a nice warm or cool drink (depending on the weather) on the house for him if he was with his dad.

Ron and Neville went to get their drinks as Harry and Hermione found a few seats.

"Remind me later to find some socks for Dobby," Harry told Hermione.

"Socks?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Ever since I freed him using my sock, he seemed attach to them," Harry said. "I thought it might be a good Christmas present to him, especially since this is his first christmas as a free elf."

Hermione nodded. It wasn't like they were leaving Hogwarts. James and Harry were staying again this year and Ron, Hermione, and even Neville signed up to stay with him too.

"Grans said if mum and dad was in their right minds, they would want me at Hogwarts safe from Pettigrew," Neville explained to Harry, which ended up explaining what Neville and his grandmother do during the holidays.

When Ron and Neville joined them with butterbeer, a sudden breeze ruffled through Harry's hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked to see it was Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick that entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a young man with ragged hair Harry recognize as his uncle/godfather Sirius Black, and a portly man in a lime green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak—Cornelius Fudge.

Sirius seemed to notice the group and tapped on Fudges shoulder and pointed to Harry. Harry had no clue what they were saying, but Fudge shrugged it off as if more shock that Harry was allowed outside of Hogwarts until McGonagall clear things up with him.

They sat a few tables away from the group as Madam Roserta served them and later joined them. Although they tried to be discreet Harry was still able to hear them. Harry wondered if maybe he and his friends should move to a different table or just leave, but the place was so packed the teachers, minister and Harry's uncle took the last seat and Harry wasn't planning to go out in the blizzard just yet. Besides, if they were about to say something the Minister didn't want to risk Harry knowing, Harry would of thought that Fudge would of done something.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"What else, m'dear, but Peter Pettigrew? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I only heard rumors," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

McGonagall was about to say something to Hagrid when Sirius spoke up. "Now there professor. You of all people should know how hard it is to keep secrets in the castle. I'm sure she heard it from some of the students."

"Right, sorry," McGonagall said.

"I'm surprise James and Remus aren't here," Rosmerta said. "I would think they jump to the opportunity to be here if their old buddy was around."

"James and Remus decided to stay back in the castle so Harry can enjoy his time in Hogsmeade," Flitwick said. "After the Quidditch Fiasco they wanted to make sure Harry have some fun without worrying that his dad and uncle was spying on him to make sure he's safe."

"I wouldn't say that professor," Sirius said. "Knowing James, if he got our old map back, he's using it to at least check up on Harry to make sure he hasn't gotten into trouble."

"Yes, but there's a difference between spying and checking on someone," Flitwick explained.

"Do you think Pettigrew's still in the area, Minister?" Rosmerta brought the topic back on subject.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly. "That's why the Dementors are here. Unfortunately they're in fury against Dumbledore—he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "We already had dozens of incidents of students being severely affected by the dementors on the Hogwarts express, and after the Quidditch fiasco—"

"Professor, I know what you're getting at," Sirius said. "When James told me what happened to Harry, I wanted nothing more than to get those Dementors as far away from Hogwarts as possible. Heck, I still get an ear full from Andromeda about trying to convince the Minister to do it—"

"But it's necessary," Fudge said. "They are here to protect you all from Pettigrew."

"It doesn't help that Pettigrew is an animagus," Sirius said.

When Harry heard that his jaw dropped. An animagus was a wizard or witch that can turn into an animal of their choosing. Normally, they have to register under the Ministry, but there were ways around the law.

"Maybe so, Sirius, but thankfully we have him registered when we first caught him," Fudge said.

"Then why can't we find him?" Sirius snapped.

"How the heck am I suppose to know? For all we know, Pettigrew know a way to hide from the charm use to keep track of registered animagus," Fudge said. "But we will find him. He has to slip up eventually, and when we do, we got him."

"You mean like how got away being You-Know-Who's lackey without anyone knowing?" Sirius grumbled to what seem to himself.

"Sirius, it wasn't your fault," McGonagall said.

"It might as well be," Sirius said. "I was the one who recommended Wormtail to be the secret-keeper. It seemed like the best choice. I was too close to James and Lily, making me an easy target to identify. Moony wasn't much a better choice, so we went with the last person we thought You-Know-Who would expect, and it turn out—"

Sirius stopped as he glance at Harry, who was pretending to drink some butterbeer, and didn't finish his sentence. But Harry already knew what his godfather was getting at. Pettigrew was trusted with the secret of his location and Pettigrew betrayed them.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said, not wanting to hear more of this. It was obvious why his godfather/uncle was concern about Harry being there. This was not a conversation Harry was meant to hear, and for a good reason. Harry just heard the basic full story of how his mother died.

"Hold on, Harry, if we leave now, they might get suspicious," Hermione said.

Harry reluctantly nodded as he settle back down.


	12. Harry gets a Firebolt for Christmas

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Harry gets a Firebolt for Christmas**

Harry wanted nothing more than to go to his dad and find out more of what happened the night his mum died, and Pettigrew's part of it, but Hermione talked him out of it, saying James was probably waiting until Harry was old enough to find out the full story.

Through out dinner Harry stayed quiet. It didn't help that Fred and George had set off a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits in the Gryffindor common room.

The dormitory and common room was mostly deserted. Ron Neville and Hermione tried to cheer Harry up. No one brought up Pettigrew, hoping it all pass. Well, Hermione and Ron had hopes, but Neville knew better. Neville even tried to convince Hermione and Ron to see it from Harry's point of view. Neville wouldn't admit it outloud, but there wasn't a day he wished he could get revenge on the person that send his parents to the hospital unable to recognize their own son.

They tried to cheer Harry up by going to Hagrid's where they spend time with Buckbeak. They found out the lessons of Flobberworms has ended since they died eating too much lettuce. Hermione suggested the idea of having a class on gnomes and the best way to rid of them with and without magic since most muggleborns never had to deal with Gnomes growing up. Hagrid seemed to like the idea before realizing it was late and that they should be going back to the castle.

Once back at the castle they enjoyed the decorations of the Great Hall, which was filled with twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors. By Christmas Eve, the scent was so strong Neville had a hard time keeping Trevor in one place.

On Christmas morning, Harry was sleeping in his dad's room when Ron burst in shouting, "Get up, Harry! Presents!"

When Harry walked into the main room where the tree under it was filled with presents. Neville and Hermione were there along with James and Remus. Soon they started opening presents.

Harry got a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front from Mrs. Weasley, a dozen home-baked mince pies, Christmas cake, and a dozen other things from the Tonks, Weasleys, and Longbottom families. Just when Harry thought that was everything, James walked into his bedroom and came out with a long thin package.

"This is from your uncles and me, Harry," James said handing it to Harry.

Harry opened the package and found a magnificent, gleaming broom stick that Harry recognized from the store in Diagon Alley: the Firebolt. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let it go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"I know you been eyeing the firebolt for a while," James admitted. "And since you asked me not to get you a brand-new Nimbus, your uncles and I split as much savings as we could into getting you this."

"After Padfoot insisted on it instead of getting you a Comet or Cleansweep," Remus added. "He kept on insisting that Harry had long proven that it was the skills that makes the player and that he deserves a broom that can match his skills."

"Yes, yes," James waved it off. "And now Harry got a broom to do so."

Harry jumped up and hugged his dad and uncle repeatedly saying thank you.

"Harry, you got to let me ride it!" Ron begged. "Please! I won't break it!"

"You two can ride it after lunch," James told them. "After I get first di—I mean test it out to make sure its safe for you two."

Everyone shook their heads as they knew what James really meant he wanted to ride it first.

"By the way, Harry, I had Dobby's present delivered to him," James said. "Socks? Really, son?"

"He really likes socks!" Harry argued.

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table set for fourteen, stood in the middle of the room. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch the caretaker, who was dressed rather nicely in a moldy looking tailcoat kind of way. There were three other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as the group approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… sit down, sit down!"

They did so at the end of the tables. Dumbledore had offered Snape a silver noisemaker, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch's hat topped with a stuffed vulture. James and Harry burst out laughing, especially when Snape handed it to Dumbledore who swapped it with his own hat.

Dumbledore handed another one to Harry and when he pulled it streamer burst out in an explosion like his boggart dementor.

"I figured you might like that one, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Nothing brings good mood like a reminder of joy. Now dig in!"

As Harry was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and Harry's stomach dropped.

 _No! Why did it had to be her?_ Harry thought as a very thin witch with large glasses that magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and innumeral chains and beeads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings like a muggle fortune teller if they were dressed in a green sequined dressed.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," the witch said in a mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the prompting of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg of you to forgive my lateness…"

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair."

As Dumbledore waved his wand for a chair to be set between Snape and Hermione turned to Harry with a questioning look.

"Professor Sybil Trewlaney," Harry said. "The Divination Professor who loves predicting my death. She normally doesn't get involved with these things unless she gets one of her visions."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and nodded as she turned to the professor who sat down.

"Professor Lupin, I must say, I'm shock to see you out," Dumbledore said. "I thought with your condition you be gone today."

"Well since this is my first Christmas spending time with my nephew at Hogwarts, I decided to risk my condition," Remus said eating some raw cooked meat that no one but a select few noticed.

"I understand," Dumbledore said. "Nothing like spending time with the family to make someone with an illness to feel better. Derek, have you had any of these chipolatas? They're excellent."

The first year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore.

"Relax guys, I know it can be intimidating at first being around Dumbledore, but I promise you, he's no different from anyone else," James said. "Take my son, Harry. He's known across the Wizarding world for surviving You-Know-Who, but other than that, he's your average wizard. Heck the way he behaves, most muggles wouldn't even know he is famous."

"Dad…" Harry groaned.

They practically stayed, having a party until after dinner when everyone went to bed except for Remus and James who had left early for something they need to work on all night. Surprisingly Sybil not mention once a death omen, although she did voice her concern about other omens that can lead to a death omen.

Neither Ron Harry or James got the chance to ride the Firebolt until the next morning, which for some reason, everyone but Remus and Sybil took part in watching and even participating. Harry even let the three first years that stayed for the holidays ride his broomstick.

Over all, it was a good holiday, which only made Harry a little worried about the second term arrives.


	13. Laughter Helps with the Patronus Charm

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Laughter Helps with the Patronus Charm**

After Christmas, the night before out on the night before the term started.

"Had a good Christmas?" he said.

Knowing Wood was really asking if Harry got a new broom yet, Harry answered, "I got a new Firebolt for Christmas."

"A _Firebolt?_ No! Seriously? A—a real _Firebolt_?"

"Yeah," Ron responded. "Harry's dad and uncles got together and got him one."

"That's great!" Wood started getting excited as if Christmas had just came for a second time. "I mean—I was sure your dad would get you another Nimbus—"

"I asked dad not to get me a Nimbus," Harry said. "It didn't seem right after—you know, and I haven't been feeling right riding the school's nimbus 2000s since then anyway. But I thought dad would get me a Cleansweep or Comet model, but apparently Uncle Padfoot convince him it was time I had a broom that matches my skills."

"I'm glad he did," Wood said. "A real Firebolt, on our team…"

Ginny sat down. "You told him about the Firebolt, didn't you?"

"How did you find out?" Ron asked.

"Hermione and I stayed in contact over the holiday," Ginny explained. "Don't worry, I haven't told Fred and George yet. I thought Harry would keep it a secret until next practice."

"I would if it wasn't for the fact Wood would not leave me alone until I tell him," Harry said.

"Good point," Ginny said.

Classes started again the next day and Hagrid announced that they were working on Gnomes when the weather warms up, and until then they will be working with Salamanders.

These salamanders weren't the kind Muggles were use to. These were reptiles that live in fire, which is why Hagrid had a bonfire full of them. All they had to do was keep the fire going. Muggles Studies started the new term off with how muggles manage to lift heavy objects without magic.

As for Harry's lessons, after Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus told Harry they can pick up where they left off Thursday Evening at his dad's dorm since they postpone the last one so Harry could go to Hogsmeade. Remus even informed Harry that Sirius had pulled through and got them a boggart. Although Harry was able to produce a patronus shield against a Dementor, Harry was okay with sticking to practicing on a boggart-dementor as it will help him prepare better the next time a dementor shows up.

That night Harry made a list of memories he felt were at least close to being as powerful as seeing his mother in the Mirror of Erise: breaking the school record of catching a snitch five minutes in a game, earning the special service reward after saving Ginny from the Basilisk and solving the 50 year mystery of Myrtle's death, humiliating Malfoy in a match of catching golfballs to see who was the better seeker with Gryffindor Chaser throwing for Malfoy and Slytherin Chaser throwing for Harry; anything Harry thought might help.

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when he arrived, but he lit the lamps with his wand and waited. Harry knew his dad had class tonight so it wasn't a surprise when Remus turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto the coffee table.

"Okay Harry, since you can already defend against a few Dementors, tonight we are going to work on making your patronus stronger," Remus said. "Remember, this spell is really difficult, and the fact you are already able to produce a shield while facing Dementors at your age is remarkable, but as you know from the Quidditch Fiasco, there's a difference between fighting a few dementors and fighting hundreds of them. Also keep in mind that even if you master the Patronus Charm, even the best wizards and witches would need help when facing so many dementors, so don't feel bad if you pass out the next time you face an army of them."

"Okay," Harry understood.

Remus grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A dementor rose slowly from the box, it hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping it's cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickeored and went out. The boggart stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him.

Harry focused on the time he humiliated Malfoy last year. _"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum! Expecto—"_

But the classroom and the dementor were dissolving as Harry fell through a white fog. That was when he heard his mother's voice: _"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything—"_

 _"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!_ "

"Harry!"

Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The room was alight again.

"I take it you tried a different memory than the previous two times?" Remus asked as he handed Harry a chocolate frog.

Harry nodded as he ate the frog. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to try different memories. Sorry."

"Don't be. I agree with the idea, but judging from what just happen, you'll need something stronger," Remus said. "That is if you want to continue…"

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Harry said.

This time Harry focused on when he and his friends got the Special Service Reward last year for saving Ginny and solving the mystery of Myrtle's death. How happy he was that the same reward Voldemort gotten for blaming Hagrid for his crimes was finally taken down because of their actions.

"Ready?" said Remus, gripping the box lid.

"As ready as I can be," Harry said.

"Go!" said Remus, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The dementor glided forward, drawing tis breath; one rotting hand extending toward Harry—

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry yelled. _"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Pat—"_

A white fog obsurbed his senses. He heard what sound like a door being beaten off it's hinges.

 _"Not now! James hasn't come back yet!"_ Harry heard his mother before the door was broke open with a cackling high pitched laughter—

"Harry! Harry… wake up…"

Remus was shaking Harry, as he finally awaken. This time Harry knew why he was on the floor.

"DANG IT!" Harry complained.

"Harry, maybe we should stop for the night," Remus said. "Maybe give you some time to think more about which memories were strong enough…"

"No!" Harry said. He got up again. "I got to do this, Uncle Moony. I'm just not thinking happy enough—I just need to focus on—"

Harry stopped as a thought occur to him: _Laughter._ Harry felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. True laughter often happens when a person is happy.

"One more time, Uncle Moony," Harry said in a serious tone. "I got this."

"Okay," Remus said as he grabbed the lid. "Ready?"

Harry focus on the night he and his friends (minus Hermione at the time) snuck a dungbomb into the Weasley Twin's room and hid it. The laughter they had hearing Fred and George arguing over who snuck a dungbomb in their room.

"Ready!" Harry said trying to hide his chuckle.

Remus opened the lid, but this time the Dementor wasn't able to get close to Harry before he yelled: _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A silvery wisp shot out of Harry's wand. It was stronger, that was sure. Harry could feel the difference coming out of his wand.

 _"Riddikulus!"_ roared Lupin, springing forward. The Dementor disappeared as a full moon image took its' place before being forced into the packing box.

"Well, that was definitely stronger," Remus said. "What was that memory?"

"Don't tell Fred and George this, but it was the time Ron Neville and I hid a dungbomb in the Weasley twins' room," Harry said. "I thought back to what you taught me about Boggarts, and thought that since laughter is trigger by happiness, then a memory of something that made me laugh might work with the charm."

Remus nodded. "Good choice. I don't think even the wisest wizards out there would think of laughter being the key to happy memories against Dementors. Here—"

He handed Harry a large bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

Harry was all to happy to eat the chocolate. Remus called it for the night and escorted Harry back to Gryffindor Tower.0

…

Before the holidays, any hope Hufflepuff had in regaining the Quidditch cup was dashed away with Ravenclaw's victory over them. Apparently the new quidditch matches were set up by houses victories and losses after the first game as if Hufflepuff won they would get to compete against Slytherin.

With that, it was decided for the change up the loser between Ravenclaw and Slytherin house. Slytherin won that match which put Ravenclaw on second place in the cup, which meant Gryffindors were facing them next. If Gryffindors win, they would tie for first against Slytherin, who like Gryffindors haven't lost a game yet as it seems Malfoy has improved his skills as a seeker compared to last year just enough that it matter enough that the Nimbus 2001 were now the second fastest brooms in school (after Harry's Firebolt of course). Of course, Malfoy didn't know his broom stick was now the second fastest broom.

Just as Oliver tried to keep Harry a secret weapon during his first game in his first year of Hogwarts, they decided to try to keep Harry's firebolt a secret weapon for their next match. Of course, it meant that Harry was back to riding the school's Nimbus 2000s, but Harry knew it be worth it when he gets to show off that now not only he has the skills to be the best seeker in the school, but also the fastest broom to match it.

It was just a shame that Slytherin House didn't lose the last match though, because Harry really wanted to show off his new broom against Malfoy, but he decided the face Malfoy will have when he realize his broom is no longer the fastest in Gryffindor's match against Ravenclaw would be good enough.

With everything going on, Hermione been helping Harry keep on schedule, which includes time to work on happy memories that now included laughter. It helped that Harry grew up with not only the Weasley twins but three of the original Maurders. Heck there were many times Tonks made Harry laugh with her morphing abilities.

That night, Harry was working over his homework with his friends. Harry found himself glad that he didn't take Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes after one look at Hermione's homework. The Arithmancy homework alone was a number chart and how it involves magic. Harry already knew about seven and thirteen as he often heard Professor Trewany use them to find an excuse to see when Harry was going to die.

Someone must of opened the window, because at that moment Pig flew in and perched on Ron's head.

"Pig! What are you doing here?" Ron complained as his little owl hooted and jumped onto his homework. "Hey get off that! I'm trying to work."

Crookshanks must of used that moment to help Pig out as he jumped on Ron's papers and started scratching through them.

"Seriously? Hermione do something!" Ron complained.

"Come here Crookshanks," Hermione said picking up her cat, saving Ron's homework, just as Pig flew up and landed back on Ron's head.

"Sometimes I think those two are in cohorts with each other," Ron complained as everyone laughed as Harry got another memory to add to his list.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I pushed Harry two steps back on the Patronus Charm, but I need Harry to realize if he was going to master the Patronus charm he can't rely on the same memory


	14. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

The Pig and Crookshanks gang up on Ron's homework kept Harry cheerful for a long time. Harry had to admit after the gang up, the little owl and the oversize cat seem to have a close friendship relationship since Crookshanks scared off all the owls but Pig at the shop where Ron and Hermione got them. Neville and Harry often joked to each other that maybe they should get Hedwig and Trevor join Pig and Crookshanks so they can create the animal generation of Maurders although they doubt it would go well. Neville has a hard time keeping track of his toad as it is, and it was clear the first time Hedwig and Pig flew into the Grand Hall with mail that Hedwig couldn't stand being around the pint-size owl as she tried to stay as far away from him as possible even when Ron and Harry were sitting next to each other.

Oliver scheduled the last few practices before the game against Ravenclaw in the evening so Harry finally got to fly his firebolt. Poor Ginny didn't stand a chance, but Harry knew she did her best, and even told her she did pretty good up against the speed of the firebolt.

On the final day, Wood came up to Harry and told him who was Ravenclaw's Chaser: Cho Chang.

Chang was a fourth year, who actually started this year as a seeker after the last one graduated Hogwarts. She's pretty good player. Supposedly she was injured in the last game when Malfoy tried to pull one of his stunts on her, but Chang made a quick recovery. Her broom was a Comet two sixty, which Wood joked was nothing compared to the firebolt until Harry reminded him that it wasn't the broom that makes a player but the skills.

Harry knew Cho indirectly through Cedric who has the biggest crush on her. Harry had often tried to get Cedric to ask her out, even see if Luna can put in a few good words for Cedric to Cho seeing that Luna was a fellow Ravenclaw. Of course Luna didn't do it since she didn't really know Cedric and it be odd if she did it for him, but she said if Harry ever had an interest in a Ravenclaw she would help him out.

At the end of practice, Harry decided to let his friends/teammates fly on the firebolt. It only seem right considering Wood kept even the team from seeing it. It was nightfall before everyone headed in.

…

The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast with not only Ron, Neville, and Hermione, but Seamus and Dean too. Dean had told Seamus about Harry's new broom and the two decided that the firebolt deserves a guard of honor. Harry didn't mind a fellow Gryffindor knowing as Gryffindors would find out eventually even without the game. It mostly shock Harry that he kept the firebolt a secret from the rest of the school even when he was using school brooms. Secrets don't stay secrets for long in Hogwarts. If Harry guessed there might have been rumors going around about the firebolt, but if they tried to catch sight of it to see if it was true, they must have stopped before Wood let Harry finally practice on his broom. Still even Harry knew the likely hood of something like that was unlikely.

Instead of waiting for the game, Wood let Harry use breakfast as the big reveal, and needless to say, it was still worth the wait. Malfoy and the rest of Slytherin team were thunderstruck when Harry came in with his new broom. Soon everyone from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw along with those students refer to as the Odd bunch from Slytherin House came over to look at the firebolt. Harry even let Percy's girlfriend Penelope Clearwater hold it.

Malfoy must have finally decided on a comeback because soon he was over at Gryffindor table.

"Hah! Last year you were all talk about how it was all skill to be a quidditch player and not the broom and here you got yourself a Firebolt," Malfoy teased. "Oh, I get it now, you got your daddy to buy it, hoping you can fly away if the dementors show up again."

"Even if I were running from Dementors, you wouldn't be able to catch a snitch before me, Malfoy," Harry responded. "Only reason my dad got me the firebolt because my uncle convinced him it was time I had a broom that matches my skills. Sadly, for you, your broom is farther ahead than you in that department!"

Gryffindors roared in laughter as Malfoy stalked away. Harry wouldn't be surprise if the Slytherin team sent Malfoy over to confirm it Harry's broom really was the firebolt. It didn't matter, the look on Malfoy's face was funny enough that if Dementor's shows up, Harry got a fresh happy memory to use against them.

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather was much better than during their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze. Even if Harry was wearing his glasses instead of his goggles during the match he would be able to see. They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Harry took off his black school robes remove his wand holster from them before attaching it to his quidditch robes after he put them on and switched his glasses for his goggles.

Wood told everyone to play like they practice yesterday before they walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. It wasn't hard for Harry to find Cho as she was the only female player on their team.

Cho was shorter than Harry by about a head, and was pretty, but Harry knew better than to let a pretty face to intimidate him. Not when the real reason someone should be intimidated by her is the fact that since this is her first year playing as a Seeker, her true skills as one is unknown. She might of lost to Malfoy in catching the Snitch, but that was only because of an injury she had during a game. Any Seeker would have trouble catching the snitch if they were injured during the game.

Still when the teams faced each other behind their captains Harry, being a good team player he normally is unless he's facing Malfoy, said: "Good luck out there, Chang."

"You too, Potter," she responded.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with Ravenclaw Captain.

"Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three—two—one—"

Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom as he started flying around the stadium looking for the snitch.

During practice when they weren't doing a practice game against the reserves, Harry was able to catch the snitch in seconds, but during practice games against Ginny, it took a bit longer as the snitch always seem to know when there's action going on with the other balls and take advantage of it to stay out of range. Actual matches weren't much different just with loud cheers from the stadium and Lee Jordan doing commentary.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_ , the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship—"

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor—just giving a bit of background information—the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in-auto brake and—"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal…"

Harry stopped paying attention to the game when he saw a glint of gold. Of course Cho Chang was tailing him, kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction. Harry had to admit, Chang was pretty good flier but he wasn't about to lose this game for Gryffindor.

Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goalposts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie Bell made a goal, Harry saw the Snitch again and dived for it with Cho once again tailing him.

Then the Budger that was hit by a Ravenclaw Beater came swerving at Harry's head. Harry quickly did a 360 twist dodging the Bludger, but it was too late. The Snitch had disappeared.

There were a mixture of ooooooh and applause from Gryffindors and Ravenclaw supporters. George hit the second Bludger at the Ravenclaw Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.

"Gryffindors lead by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn—Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long—"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID FOR ADVERTISE FIREBOLT? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw started pulling back and scored three more goals, putting them behind Gryffindor by fifty points. Harry was more determined than ever to make sure Cho doesn't get the Snitch, as he decided the next time he sees the Snitch, he'll fake a move.

Just then Harry saw the snitch at Gryffindor goalpost. Harry turned and flew into a dive the opposite direction. Sure enough Cho came out thin air. Cho turned to block Harry just as Harry predicted, causing him to turn right toward the Snitch. By time Cho realized she was tricked Harry was too far ahead for her to catch up.

Just then the crowd gasped and some even scream in fear. Harry didn't see why until he looked down and saw what look like four, black, hooded dementors, three being tall, and the fourth one was small were looking at him.

At first Harry thought they were Dementors until he realized there wasn't the usual sudden darkness and coldness that you expect from Dementors. Heck, Harry realized that Boggarts were more convincing than these three after it dawn to him this might be a trick.

Still, Harry decided to give these tricksters a taste of their own medicine as he whipped out his wand. Harry picked the memory of last night Pig and Crookshanks ganging up on Ron's homework and yelled: _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A silver-white enormous mystery thing erupted from the end of Harry's wand.

Without stopping to see what happened, Harry looked ahead to see the Snitch within grabbing range. Harry switch hands with his wand so he would be holding both the Firebolt and his wand at the same time and stretched his hand out and grabbed the Snitch.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in mid air and saw six scarlet blurs bearing dowin on him; next moment, the whole team was hugging him so hard he nearly pulled off his broom. Down below he could hear the roars of Gryffindors in the crowd.

"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie kissed Harry on the cheeks. Fred and George had their arms around Harry's shoulder. Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron Neville and Hermione in the lead. Soon Harry ws engulfed by the cheering crowd.

Many of them not only congratulate Harry for catching the snitch but the Patronus Charm.

"That was your best patronus yet, Harry!" James said as he and Remus showed up. "Malfoy nearly fell off his broom when he saw it coming."

"Malfoy?" Harry responded.

He manage to look at the corner of the field and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint, struggling themselves from long black hooded robes. Malfoy had a look of fury on his face, but it didn't compare to McGonagall's.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! And here he comes now!"

If anything have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was that moment.

Remus rubbed Harry's messy back hair. "We'll have to tell Professor Flitwick about your idea about using memory of laughter, Harry. It seems you really discovered the best way to master the Patronus Charm."

"Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right!" Harry said, feeling really happy as he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.

With two wins in a row, Gryffindor Common Room was acting as if they already won the Quidditch Cup. Of course this wasn't the first time Gryffindor had two wins in a row, as they thought they had it won during Harry's first year. But considering the next game was against Slytherin House, who haven't been able to beat Gryffindor House since Harry joined the team, they were sure the game was won.

 _"Plus it helps to have a reserve Seeker that been taking part in every practice,"_ Harry thought as what happened in Harry's first year that cost Gryffindor the Cup was the very reason why they set up the reserve team in the first place. If something were to happen to Harry before their match against Slytherin, Ginny could just as easily fill in for Harry, and Harry was 100% certain that Ginny can take on Malfoy even without a Nimbus 2001 or Firebolt.

For the party, Fred and George had disappeared and came back with armfuls of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes that Harry had doubt they got from Hogwarts Kitchen.

The party lasted until Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist they all go to bed. Very few argued as they were tired anyways and just didn't want to miss out in all the fun. Harry climbed into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

He had a dream that he was in the forest with his firebolt, following a silvery light. Even with the firebolt the light was too fast as he could hear hooves gathering speed.

Just when Harry thought he caught up, something caught him in the throat and mouth and started choking him.

That was when Harry woke up to see a short, portly man around his dad and uncle's age standing over him with one hand over his mouth and the other holding his neck, as if trying to strangle Harry into passing out.

Harry couldn't see who the man was, but he knew he was endanger as he started kicking and muffle out a screaming.

"Stop that! Stop that or I'll kill you!" the man said.

Fortunately Harry had forgotten to change before going to bed as he manage to pull his wand out in the struggle. Unfortunately, this man was trying to keep harry from screaming out so Harry didn't get the chance to use a spell until he heard Ron yell.

"Wha—Harry—Oh my God, Harry!" Ron yelled seeing the man standing over Harry. "Neville, get up! Harry is in trouble!"

That distracted the man long enough that Harry manage to claw his hand off his throat. With all the strength he could mustered, Harry manage to croak the first spell that came to his mind that he would use in this situation. "Flipendo!"

The man repel off Harry and hit the ground. Before they could cast another spell, man shapeshift into a rat and started scampering off. Remembering Sirius mentioning something about Pettigrew being a rat, he realized who he was dealing with.

"Immobulus!" Harry yelled waving his wand, "Petrificus Totallus!"

Both spells shot out of Harry's wand but the rat dodge each attack before disappearing into the darkness of the open door. Unfortunately, they must have stirred up the whole tower because Percy was soon at the door along with many male Gryffindor students including the Gryffindor team.

"What's going?" Percy responded. "Why was there shouting?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Harry said, "He was just here. He tried to strangle me."

That seem to wake everyone up.

"Nonsense," said Percy, looking startled.

"It's true! We saw it!" Neville said. "Harry woke us up screaming and we saw Pettigrew standing over Harry like he was trying to strangle him."

"We must of caught him by surprise because Harry was able to use a spell to send him flying backwards. Then Pettigrew turned into a rat and ran off," Ron finished.

Percy's eyes widened at the news. It was one thing if Harry was claiming this, but even he knew it was unlikely a dream if Neville and Ron were backing him up. But still Percy tried to argue, "I-Impossible. It can't be."

"It seem it is," a voice said.

Professor McGonagall was now standing behind Percy still in her dress gown. "We must talk to Sir Cadogan."

She turned around and marched down the steps. Harry Ron Neville and everyone soon follow.

Apparently they did wake up the tower as soon the girls from the girl dormitory had joined them including Hermione and Ginny.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Pettigrew just tried to attack Harry," Ron said.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yeah… just a little shaken," Harry said, but it wasn't the complete truth. After the first attack on the Fat Lady, Harry was sure that if Pettigrew somehow snuck into Hogwarts again, at least he'd be safe in Gryffindor Tower. Even if Pettigrew was a Gryffindor himself, it's a known fact that Gryffindor Tower doesn't rely on the same password twice, and there were no known secret tunnels that led directly into the tower (Harry has asked his dad about it once).

Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside, but everyone stayed in the common room to listen.

"Sir Cadogan, did you let a man entered Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

That created a new stun silence. It seem McGonagall was even caught off guard, probably still clinging to some hope that the whole event might have been some kind of shared nightmare.

"You—you _did_?" said Professor McGonagall. "But—but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Neville paled double time as if he just realized what Sir Cadogan was talking about. "I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't think—I would never do anything to harm you."

Harry was confused as Professor McGonagall pull herself back through the portrait hole to face the stun crowd. Even she was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Neville squeaked as he raised his hand slowly.


	15. Harry's Full Patronus

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Harry's Full Patronus**

Harry knew Neville didn't mean any harm to him, but it didn't spare one of his best friends from McGonagall's wrath.

Apparently Neville convince Sir Cadogan to share with him the weeks passwords for him to write down since he had enough trouble trying to remember them before the first break in. Sadly, Neville's tendency to loose things got the better of him as he lost his list, which from what McGonagall speculate is how Pettigrew got his hands on it.

As punishments Neville was banned from Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year, given detention, and everyone was forbidden to give him the password into the tower. Then if things couldn't get worse, Neville's grandmother send him the worse thing possible two days later—a Howler.

A howler was a magical letter that literally explodes as the screams of the sender could be heard for a large radius, and when Neville got it that morning, he ran out of the Great Hall before the screams of his grandmother's voice could be heard.

Harry didn't much fair better after the incident. He never was the type to soak into the fame light despite being famous, but when word got out that Harry spotted Pettigrew, everyone kept coming to him asking questions. It didn't help that even though the whole castle was searched _again_ , that they still couldn't find Pettigrew.

James wasn't too happy about the news either, especially when it was decided for James' own safety, he should move to a different living corridor. Although they doubt Pettigrew knew exactly where James lived, and that James had no doubt that even if Pettigrew had a wand he could take him, everyone felt better if both Potters were safe and sound considering Pettigrew could easily follow Harry to James' room.

And of course when word spread to the Tonks and Weasley family, Harry receives owls asking how he was doing and if he was okay. Between Neville's Grandmother, and the likelihood Percy owl his parents about the incident, Harry didn't even question how they found out.

It was also after that incident Harry decided to carry his sneakascope he got in Egypt on him. Harry felt stupid for not keeping it on him sooner after the first attack. Pettigrew wouldn't have been able to sneak up on him if he hadn't had it buried at the bottom of his trunk where it would be muffled out under Harry's stuff. And Harry doubt the dementors would set it off unless they actually come onto school grounds.

Only bright side from the experience was that Sir Cadogan was fired and the Fat Lady was back. Harry didn't realize how much he missed the Fat Lady until he saw her back in her spot with a refurbish painting and two security ghouls guarding her (It was the only way for her to agree to come back).

Then came the news that Hogsmeade was coming up, and Harry decided to invite Neville to join on the Patronus lessons. After the last attack, Harry didn't even think of asking his dad if he could go again as he thought James would turn down the idea, and the lesson could benefit Neville since the Dementors has an effect on him as well. Not to mention the idea of Snape dressed like Neville's Grandmother could help Harry with the happy memory part of the spell.

Remus wasn't too happy at the idea of Neville learning the Patronus Charm at first, as it was still an advance charm for Ordinary Wizarding Level Hogwarts Students, but James convince him that it wouldn't hurt letting Neville at least practice conjuring the spell since the Boggart wouldn't likely take form of a Dementor in front of Neville and the confrontation part of using the spell is often what drains the wizards.

Harry decided to push Pettigrew's attack aside and use the look on Malfoy's face he saw after he won the game as the happy memory. Although it didn't cause as much laughs as some of Harry's other memories, the fact Harry knew he was the reason behind it made him feel like it was just as good. Especially since Malfoy hasn't teased Harry about Dementors since (although now Malfoy now was trying to use the similar gimmick with Pettigrew).

Even with the recent attack, Harry wasn't surprise when the Boggart took form of a dementor. As scary as Pettigrew's attack was, Harry guessed the fear from it still wasn't as powerful as the fear of fear itself. But what shock Harry was what came out of his wand when he shouted the incantation. Instead of a whispy shield, a full grown Stag shot out of the tip of Harry's wand.

"Whoa," Harry said, breaking his concentration and ending the spell.

James whooped. "That's my son!"

"But how—" Harry said.

"This is why you caught Malfoy off guard," Remus explained. "Malfoy expected a shield, although a strong one would of shocked him, it was your fully form Patronus that did the trick."

…

"So you got the charm mastered?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said as the second generation of Maurders celebrated Harry mastering the Patronus Charm while working on their essay on Vampires for Professor Lupin. "How was Hogsmeade?"

"Good until Malfoy showed up," Ron said.

"What did he say?" Harry sighed.

"Other than the usual?" Ron asked. "He was bragging how Dumbledore is now on thin ice about keeping the Dementors off school grounds even after a second attack."

"He also said if there's another attack, his father will get Dumbledore resigned for sure Hermione huffed.

"I don't get is why Fudge find a compromise," Harry said. "Send in Aurors to protect the school grounds or something."

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, Malfoy's dad isn't making it easy," Ron said.

"Funny how Malfoy always seem to push toward the idea of another attack when he thinks he's not a target," Harry said. "Neville, vampires can't stand garlic, not addicted to it."

"Oh, right," Neville muttered as he fixed his mistake.

"How did you do on the Patronus Charm, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Good I guess," Neville said. "I got a measly mist, but Professor Lupin said that's a start."

"I keep telling Neville to focus on a memory that makes him laugh," Harry said. "I don't think the boggart turning into his grandmother's howler help though."

Neville turned pink with embarrassment. "Sorry. After the howler I guess a part of me didn't want to see Snape in her robes."

"Well, I don't think I can do any better on this essay," Harry said rolling up his parchment. "I think I'm going to try and finish my reading for Muggles Studies before I go to bed, guys."

No body argued or complained about the fact Harry was already done. Heck, Hermione been done before Harry, but she was rechecking her essay to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"I'm so glad you talked me out of Muggles Studies," Hermione said. "From what you told me, I wouldn't learn anything new from the class."

"I told you so," Harry said.


	16. Final Quidditch Game of the Year

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Final Quidditch Game of the Year**

Hagrid started teaching Care of Magical Creatures on Gnomes on the best time ever as the pumpkin patches were full of them. Most of the class who were use to Gnomes complained, but the Muggle-borns of the class seem to enjoy it.

In charms they learned the cheering charm that left everyone in a great contentment mood that lasted until they finished their apple pie. After lunch they went their own ways to either Divination, Muggles Studies, and Arithmancy.

In Muggle Studies, Harry learned the use of vehicles Muggles invented to get from place to place, which really was the least exciting part for Harry as he was aware of it. His dad drove a car when they were going to a Muggle place, not to mention the Weasley's car, and then there's his dad's and uncle padfoot's motorcycles.

The Easter holidays were not much better as everyone was overloaded with homework and Quidditch practices weren't much easier. Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied for the house cup and this victory could decide it all. But it wasn't just the Quidditch cup Harry was planning to win for Gryffindor. If he catch's the snitch while the team was sixty points ahead, the House Cup was theirs. That is if Gryffindor doesn't loose to much house points.

With the game coming nearer, the atmosphere been charged as tension between two teams and their houses was at their breaking point. What's worse is the cunning and dark side of Slytherin was making it obvious they want to win. Every time Harry pass a Slytherin, he has to dodge legs trying to trip him. Wood even made sure Harry was constantly guarded so no Slytherin could try to hurt Harry and Gryffindor House's chance at the cup.

Even without the team protecting Harry, it was hard for Slytherin to get a sneak attack on him as his Sneakascope goes off every time he was around Slytherin. Harry even had to lock it back in his trunk before every Potions so Snape wouldn't give him detention on the day before the game. He also had to lock it up for Care of Magical Creatures as it was hard to catch gnomes when they are alerted every time the sneakascope goes off.

Harry started seeing why Gryffindors and Slytherins don't normally play at the last match of the year. Slytherins seem to be a lot worse in trying to cheat their way to victory around this time, and it doesn't help that Slytherin and Gryffindors were rivals since the founding of the school.

As the game got closer, Hermione had a breaking point with all the noises of Gryffindors trying to cheer each other up, so Harry decided they should start doing their homework at his dad's new place. The night of the game, Harry was haunted with nightmares.

The next morning, Harry and the rest of Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall and was greeted by an enormous applause by Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Of course Slytherin table was hissing loudly like snakes, even the outcast group, which Harry couldn't blame. When it comes to which house is playing against who, the houses playing don't pick favoritism.

N0ne of the Gryffindor team was eating, including Harry who normally eats plenty before a match.

"I guess Prongs wasn't kidding when he said tensions were high here," a familiar voice said.

Harry turned to see Sirius and Tonks standing there.

"Uncle Padfoot! Tonks! What are you two doing here?" Harry asked excitedly.

"We're here to make sure Pettigrew doesn't show his ugly face and ruin my nephew's most important game," Sirius said.

Harry turned to Tonks hoping his uncle wasn't joking.

"He's serious," Tonks said. "It took a bit of begging on Sirius' behalf, but Fudge agreed to let us come today since Dumbledore won't let the Dementors on school grounds even after two attacks. But to be honest, I think Sirius mainly did it to watch you play."

"This coming from someone who begged to tag along as a 'learning experience before her third attempt on the Auror exam'," Sirius said. "I'm not even her teacher, but does that stop her from making sure she sees the game? Heck no!"

Those who already knew Tonks laughed while others were staring at her hair wondering why it was bubblegum pink.

"By the way, where's my sly creepy cousin?" Tonks said. "I don't mind ruffling him up a bit before the game."

"Malfoy is over there," Harry said pointing where Malfoy usually sat, who was paler than usual.

"You two are cousins?" Seamus asked.

"Unfortunately, so," Tonks replied, "His mum and my mum are sisters. Although if you ask his family, I bet ten galleons they deny it. My mum never did quite fit in with her siblings. They even disowned her when she married my muggle-born dad. Okay by me. Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of dark wizards and witches like them when I can catch them and throw them into Azkaban instead?"

"That is if you ever pass your Auror exam," Sirius muttered.

"I have you know, Sirius, I been top at my class in every department this year!" Tonks argued. "Even Moody says I have what it takes to pass."

"Let's go guys," Wood said getting up. "I want to reach the locker room before the rest of the school heads out."

The team took it as Wood want to get there before the Slytherin team gets the chance to sneak up on them and do some last minute stunt that could ruin their chance. They hurried off to the field as everyone applauded again.

"Okay—no wind to speak of—sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it—ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff—"

Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him. Finally, they saw the front of the doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.

"Locker rooms," said Wood tersely.

None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet, trying to ignore the fact that despite not eating anything, they were feeling sick to their stomach from nervousness.

"Okay, it's time," Wood said, "let's go—"

They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd were wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Behind the Slytherin goalposts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as well, "Seeker: Harry Potter, Chasers: Katie Bell, Angela Johnson, and Angela Spinnet, Beaters: Fred and George Weasley, and the Captain himself—the Keeper: Oliver Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years—"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill—"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd, even if it was true. Malfoy had to be the smallest person on the team as the rest of them were enormous. Only thing that seem to haven't really change was that each Slytherin had a Nimbus 2001 which made Harry mentally shake his head.

"Joining me today is First Generation Maurder of Gryffindor House and fellow contributor to Hogwart's latest school brooms: Nimbus 2000s—Sirius "Padfoot" Black, and Auror in training originally from Hufflepuff House: Nymphadora Tonks, who made it clear earlier that she'd be referred to as Tonks for the game," Lee Jordan said although the last bit seemed rush as if he rather not get hexed for giving out Tonk's full name."

Slytherins booed once more and even hissed.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hands very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight. It was soon dashed when he saw Malfoy on his tail, reminding him he had a job to do—which was to keep Malfoy distracted so he doesn't get lucky and find the snitch before Gryffindor got the lead needed for the house cup.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no—Quaffle intercepted by Warrington. Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field with their Nimbus 2001—WHAM!—nice Bludger work by George Wealsey, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by—Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina—nice swerve around Montague— _duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger!_ —SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight—

"OUCH!"

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

Harry knew better than that. From the way Flint had moved reminded him of his first ever Quidditch game when Flint tried to knock Harry off his broom.

Unfortunately fortunate, Harry wasn't the only one who saw through the trick as Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his Nimbus 2001 and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shriek Madam Hooch, zooming between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to _their_ Chaser!"

"Come off it, miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

Harry wanted to side with Fred as he knew Slytherin getting a penalty shot is the last thing Gryffindors need right now, but Madam Hooch was doing her job as a fair referee, siding with no one.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers and Boos filled the air before Flint took penalty for Slytherin. Flint was still bleeding freely as Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goalposts, his jaw clenched.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass—very difficult indeed—YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

This earned another round of cheers and boos. The whole time Harry was making sure he kept Malfoy's attention on him. Harry had no doubt Malfoy had his own orders to make sure Harry doesn't get the Snitch, and it was that Harry was planning on.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession—no!—Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field—THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cartwheeled in the air heading downward, trying to regain balance, only to hit the ground.

Game was called on time out as Gryffindors raced down to the field to check on Katie.

"She's alive but unconscious," Hooch said. "She can't play for the rest of the game."

"But we need her!" Wood said.

"I'm sorry Wood. I can allow time for one substitution due to the penalty but that's all I can offer," Hooch said.

"What about Ginny?" Harry suggested. "She been training with us since her first year, and she has proven to be just as good Chaser as she is as a Seeker—and the fact she's built like a seeker would make it even harder for Slytherin to keep up with her

Everyone turned to Wood with hopeful eyes.

"Fine! Call Ginny Weasley down."

Hooch waved her wand. "Game is on time out for temporary replacement of Katie Bell. Meantime, would Ginny Weasley report to Gryffindor Lockerroom.

"I don't believe it. In a rare occurrence, a substitution is allowed and reserve Chaser and Seeker Ginny Weasley been called," Lee Jordan said. "I got to say, Ginny must have a good friend in the Gryffindor team to be called upon."

Angela Alicia and Wood headed to the locker room to fill Ginny in as the boys waited outside.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" George asked. "Ginny been mostly training as reserve Seeker, and she hasn't have game time."

"I'm certain," Harry said.

Sure enough the rest of the team returned with their new replacement Chaser Ginny, dressed in Gryffindor Scarlet robes carrying one of the school's Nimbus 2000s with a shock and yet happy face.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said as she reached them. "Wood told me how you recommended me."

"No problem," Harry said. "Just be sure to follow Alicia and Angela lead by example and you'll be fine."

Ginny nodded. "I planned to do it with this penalty shot."

With that, on Madam Hooch's whistle the team was back in the air and Ginny was at penalty.

"I don't believe it. Playing for Penalty on Katie Bell's behalf is her own substitute: Ginny Weasley." Lee Jordan said. "That girl must have guts."

Ginny take the Quaffle and zoomed to the left goal post. The Keeper followed her only to be faked out as Ginny made a last minute sharp turn to the right and threw the Quaffle, scoring through the right hoop.

"SHE MADE IT!" Lee cheered. "GINNY SCORES WITH A FAKE ATTACK PUTTING GRYFFINDOR THIRTY-ZERO."

At that moment the game became the dirtiest game of tricks ever in Hogwarts. Slytherin had resorted to any means to get the quaffle. The beater Bole hit Alicia with his club, claiming he thought she was a Bludger. George retaliate with elbowing Bole earning a penalty shot for both teams, and both teams had scored.

It turned out Harry made the right call with Ginny. Her small and light frame combine with the speed of her broom made it difficult for Slytherins to try and take her out.

Meanwhile Harry was faking out Malfoy every chance he gets, and making sure the other Slytherins were watching. It was risky with the way the game was going, but Harry knew if he can keep fooling the rest of the Slytherin team, then Malfoy wouldn't smarten up and realize he been fooled—hopefully. There were a few times Malfoy almost cost Slytherin a penalty but Harry made sure he stayed ahead the whole time. There was one trick Harry was saving for the actual snitch though as he didn't want to reveal all his tricks to Malfoy.

Ginny manage another score putting Gryffindor ahead by fourty. Fred and George decided to act as honor guard for their sister, only leaving Bole and Slytherin's other Beater Derrick ganging up on Wood with repeated hits in the stomachs with Bludgers.

Madam Hooch was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

Angelina scored the penalty. Then after Fred pelted a bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin Goal—seventy-ten.

Gryffindor supporters below was screaming itself hoarse and Harry had his chance for the snitch. If he gets it now, not only the Quidditch cup was their's but so was the house cup.

That's when he finally saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet bellow him.

With an idea to fool Malfoy, Harry shot up in the air with Malfoy following. Malfoy started reaching up for Harry's broom when Harry saw what he wanted, Bole smacking A bludger right at him. Harry stop dead in his track, and caught off guard Malfoy zoomed pass him just to be hit hard in the face by a Bludger.

While Malfoy was in a daze, Harry shot down where the Snitch was at, hoping it was still there. Sure enough the snitch was flying downward but still in the same path as Harry. Harry caught the snitch with amazing precision and saved himself from a hard landing.

"I GOT IT!" Harry yelled as Gryffindor supporters cheered.

Wood speeded down to Harry, half blinded with tears, and lifted Harry around the neck. Fred and George hit Harry on the back as the girls cheered they won the cup. For the first time since Charlie Weasley left Hogwarts, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, and they got the lead in the House Cup to add to it.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field as the whole team was lifted in the air. Percy was jumping in the air in so much excitement Harry never seen Percy behave before. McGonagall was sobbing harder than Wood as she wipe her eyes with the Gryffindor flag. Pushing their way through was Ron, Hermione, and Neville joining in the cheers as the team was guided to the stands where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

Naturally, being captain, Wood took the cup before handing it to Harry. "Take this Harry! You deserve it! We wouldn't have won the game without you."

Harry didn't argue as he took the Cup and lifted it in the air. This had to be the best moment in Harry's life.


	17. Final Exams with a Unexpected Prediction

**A/N:** I'm going to make this clear. I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters. That right goes to JK Rowling

If you haven't yet, read before this story:

The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Sorcerer's Stone  
The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Chamber of Secrets

Also if you haven't please take part on voting for which story you want me to update next month

* * *

 **Final Exams with an Unexpected Prediction**

Harry's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup only lasted until the Exams were nearly upon them. After that, it was back to work for everyone.

Pettigrew didn't show up the night of the Quidditch Match, but Sirius and Tonks stayed either way as they still had their orders to keep an eye out for the prisoner. But even they couldn't spare the hard struggles of preparing for the exams. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working as they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. Only other person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione, but that's because of her fear of failing.

Harry actually hoped for Hermione's sake that the boggart wasn't part of the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, as Hermione hasn't faced one and he just knew her boggart would have something to due with her fear of failing. One evening, Hermione tore their usual spot apart just looking for her _Numerology of Grammatica_ hoping to study for the Arithmancy Exam.

Fortunately, Harry haven't had to deal with Malfoy since the match as he was often found sulking at the Slytherin Table, during Potions, and even Care of Magical Creatures class.

Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Monday, limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the task they had been set, which was turning a teapot into a tortoise. From what he overheard, he and Hermione had the best results, although Hermione insisted that her tortoise looked more like a turtle.

"Mine still had a spout for a tail, what a nightmare…"

"Were tortoises _supposed_ to breath steam?"

"It still had a willow-patterned shell, d'you think that'll count against me?"

Harry pretty sure the last one wouldn't be as affected on scoring as a tortoise breathing steam or having a spout for a tail, but he was glad his turned into a tortoise, even if he could of sworn the shell looked off color for a second before McGonagall told him he was done.

After lunch was the Charms Exam, which included the Cheering Charm. Harry had the charm mastered, but he thought he might of over done it when Ron almost burst out into hysterical laughter for a second.

After Charms, it was back to Gryffindor tower to study.

After dinner, the students hurried back to their common rooms to start studying for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Astronomy, and in Hermione's case: _Study of Ancient Runes_.

Hagrid's exam was rather easy—degnoming the area around his hut. Each student were assigned a specific area and were told to get rid of as many Gnomes as they could in one hour. Harry, Ron, and Neville along with many others that often had the house chore of Degnoming gardens were the first ones done before they even realize their areas were cleared. Hermione also did rather well considering this was her second time degnoming a garden.

That afternoon was potions where they had to mix a Confusing Concoction, which was, of course, hard to do as the potion often make students confused as they try to make it. Harry thought he did well enough to pass, even if Snape was standing over him as if expecting him to fail.

Hermione had Study of Ancient Runes and then they spend the rest of the night studying before heading up to the Astronomy tower for there Astronomy exam.

The next exam that morning was History of Magic and with medieval witch hunts. Most students were too tired from the Astronomy exam to remember anything from their classes, so they just scribbled down what they remembered from their summer break assignment before starting their third year.

That afternoon was followed up by Herbology, where students baked in the hot sun, working on magical plants, before heading to the common room to study for the next day.

Defense Against the Dark Arts exam ended up being the most interesting class, as Remus had compired an obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across deep paddling pool containing grindlylows, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.p

When Harry climbed out of the trunk covered in streamers, Remus congratulated Harry for the job well done. Ron and Neville both had struggled with the Hinkypunk. Ron ended up sinking waist-high into the quagmire, and poor Neville ended up back at the Red Caps' Pot holes five times.

Hermione did well over all until she reached the trunk with the boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out screaming that Professor McGonagall had failed her in everything.

"We really need to do something about that fear," Ron said as he, Harry, and Neville saw that coming. After all, it was that fear is the reason Hermione often press on them on studying for the exams.

The last exams the four of them broke up as Ron and Neville headed off to Divination, Hermione gone to her Arithmancy, and Harry headed off to Muggles Studies.

In Divination, Ron was the last one tested on Crystal Ball gazing. Divinations room entrance was a trap door with a rope ladder leading up. Students were going to take the class one at a time. Of course Ron didn't see anything in the crystal ball and made a bunch of stuff up.

As Ron was about to leave, there was a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him.

 _"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."_

Ron turned to Professor Trelawney and saw she had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging. Her eyes started to roll as she spoke again, in the same harsh voice that wasn't her own:

 _"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEOFRE MIDNIGHT ON THE FULL MOON… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AS THE WOLF SHALL HOWL AND REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER, AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER BEFORE. TONIGHT… ON THE WOLF'S HOWL UNDER THE FULL MOON… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…"_

Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. Ron didn't dare check on her as he rushed down the steps to find Harry.

…

"You just left her there?" Hermione asked.

"What was I supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"Ron are you sure she said Wolf's Howl Under a Full Moon?" Harry asked with a pale face.

"Yes!" Ron said.

"Harry, you don't think Pettigrew might use your uncle's condition to try something, do you?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't reply as he grabbed his stuff. "I got to talk to my dad."

"Can't this wait until morning?" Neville asked.

"Neville, tonight is the night of a full moon!" Harry responded. "The _last_ full moon of the semester. If Trelawney is right, Pettigrew might try to use Uncle Moony to somehow bypass the dementors."

Harry headed out with his friends following. Harry decided to use the short cut his dad told him about during his first year to reach the Astronomy Tower since James is most likely preparing for the final Astronomy Exam. But when he reached there, he found Tonks there.

"Tonks, where's dad?" Harry asked.

"Not working tonight," Tonks said. "I'm covering for him on the exams since there isn't any teaching involve. I just have to watch over them and make sure there isn't any teasing."

"Where is he then?" Harry asked, "I got something to tell him that involves Pettigrew."

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

Harry told her about Trelawney's prediction.

"I know Trelawney's predictions are unpredictable, but tonight is the last full moon of the semester," Harry said. "And Pettigrew might of not left Hogwarts for all we know—"

"It's okay, Harry. I trust your instincts," Tonks said. "I'll pass the word onto your dad and uncles. You still have the sneakascope on you, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I been keeping it on me except on days I have Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin."

"Good. Keep it on you," Tonks said. "If what you said is true, I doubt Pettigrew will stop with your uncle."

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to add that this story might be shorter than the actual book since Hermione doesn't have her time turner, nor do Sirius and Buckbeak need to escape with their lives. As for how many chapters are left, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
